


Dragon's Mate

by WinDragon



Series: Dragon's [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dragons, Mating, Mpreg, Other, pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 46,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinDragon/pseuds/WinDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Dragon's Curse. After several years of being away, Draco has returned to Berk. But things are not quite like they use to be and some things become stranger.  (If you wish to view the teen version, it's available on FanFiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. So there's been a recent change in my schedule and I may not be able to post them as quick as I did before. Oh and sorry if the title sucks but, it was the best I could come up with. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

It's been eight of years since I last seen Hiccup and his friends back on the dragon island. And more so since I last seen my family in my human form but, I wasn't in a rush to go see them right away. I spend my time traveling by foot and sometimes by flight but, only in places inaccessible by walking. During my times of rest and when people are not in sight, I'd practice changing specific body parts. Such as an arm, which wasn't easy at first but I learned how to change all of them individually. I eventually came across a town called Brywood and it was mostly a trading town. And it was amazing how they had almost anything anyone could ask for weapons, food, supplies, and various other things. I managed to get an apprenticeship as a blacksmith with a man named Brizio. He was a good teacher as he would work you hard but he knew when you've reached your limit. He showed me that there was more to a blacksmith than use a very hot piece of metal. You have to learn to heat and strike the metal just right in order to get result you want from the metal. During my apprenticeship I stayed at a place called the "Hammer's Inn". The room was decent even for me to live in. Before I'd go to sleep, I'd sometimes chat with Toothless using our minds about what was going on in Berk and sometimes we'd just talk. That was one thing I wished I used with my parents. Sometimes I accidently leave the door open a little bit and I'd either be talked or just stare at the celling. Which I'd get some weird looks from people walking by my door but, I really didn't care.

Toothless had been telling me how Hiccup's been doing in his "dragon" training and he eventually learned to change form without ripping his clothes. Hiccup made a new tail that allows him or Hiccup to control but, now at the same time of course. He didn't like the improved tail at first but soon loved it. Hiccup and Astrid had become girlfriend and boyfriend instead of Astrid just pretending Hiccup was her boyfriend. Due to this relationship it meant Hiccup couldn't spend as much time with him as he use to. I kind of wished I was there to comfort him as he did the same with me.

After being Brizio apprentice for about seven and a half, he was killing in a small argument. I decided it was time to move on, so I thought it was time to see my family again.

It took about two weeks shifting between forms to reach one of two mountains overlooking my home village. However, when I reached the top of one of them I didn't see the same village as I'd left it. What stood in front of me was a large fort. I spent the night a mile away from the fort and was having trouble sleeping. I was thinking what my family would say and how they'd react. Eventually after a while I felt asleep.

The next morning I approached the fort and was greeted by two guards standing the entrance.

"State your business here." One the guards said readying his weapon

"I wish to visit my family." I responded underneath the hood.

"Very well." The guard said and gestured to one the guards above to open the doors.

"Guard, do you know where I can find the Sighvatson Family?" I said, as I would be looking for a needle in a haystack. The guard gave me the directions and offered to show where but I kindly refused. Once inside it was a lot busier than I remember but, it was a given. After a short walk I came across a house built from wood and stone. It was slightly bigger than the house I use to stay in years ago. I slowly approached the door and was about to knock but, something stopped me from doing so. My head began to fill with thoughts of what they would think. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, after clearing my head I knocked on the door. Then I heard footsteps from inside the house. Then a man opened the door just enough to show his head but not much else. I soon realized it was father.

"Can I help you stranger?" My father said trying to figure out who I was.

"I bring news of your son." I said which shocked my father. He opened the door wider and allowed me to come in. He led me to the dinner table and then brought everyone to listen. It was a little surprising to see everyone again. My brother and sister had grown quite a bit since I last seen them. My mother and father didn't change much other than becoming old. I made sure to cover my face with the hood for fear they'd recognize me. All of them seemed excited to hear news of how I was doing.

"So what is it?" My brother said too excited to stand it anymore.

"He says he's doing fine and not to worry about him as much." I said trying not to show my face.

"Has he got a family yet?" My mother said holding he hands together and waiting for my response.

"No not yet." I said kind of embarrassed by the question. She felt sad but still had a smile on her face. After awhile of chatting with my family I decided it was time to leave. They offered to allow me to stay there for the night which I graciously accepted. The next morning they gave me breakfast and then I was on my way back to Beck.

However one night while I camped in a secluded cave. I was in my dragon form and I notice some of my scales turned white rather than black. It was interesting how this form can somehow amaze me.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	2. The Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has spend some time away and decides its time to head back to Berk. However, he returns to a village that hasn't changed much since he left. But the people have changed quite a bit.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. So there's been a recent change in my schedule and I may not be able to post them as quick as I did before. I'll say that there's going to be a small but, big change in Draco's character. It may or may not be a "deal breaker" but, I won't say what is it. By the way if you've seen the new "How to Train Your Dragon 2" images, they look interesting. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

After about two weeks of flying everyday, Berk was coming into view. My body began to shed a week after visiting my family. Though it was strange for me to see white scales covering my body instead of black scales. Which had proved useful while flying during the day as I looked like a fast moving cloud. However during my flights, I'd see some dragons trying to fly with me and sometimes they'd tried to knock me to the out of the sky. In the time I've spent being a dragon, I've never seen dragons act this way except for mating season. Which didn't make sense to me, as I was a male dragon unless those dragons were female. But I eventually landed back at the cove and I was absolutely tried. After some sleep I was awoken by the voices of a young man. I slowly opened my eyes to see a young man standing near me and a black nightfury near him. He was tall and wore green under shirt with a leather chest piece and shoulder pads. He also wore brown pants and had brown hair with green eyes, the more I looked him over the more I thought he was Hiccup. And I could tell Toothless was behind him by his scent. They just sat and stared, as I was looking them over. It wasn't until I changed form that they quickly stood up. I removed the hood and Hiccup didn't seem to recognize me right away but quickly remembered.

"We've missed you," I heard Toothless say softly. I gave a small nod telling him I missed them too.

"How has it been being away for so long?" I heard Hiccup curiously.

"Well depends on how you look at it. I guess I haven't missed much since I left, other than that you're engaged to marry Astrid soon. But I other than that you can say I'm happy to be back again." I said giving a smile.

"How did you? ..." Hiccup said then turned to face Toothless with an unamused smirk which Toothless returned an innocent look. After a short chat we returned to the village. I had to admit I was nervous seeing the villagers again. But when we got there, the villager seemed to have forgotten what I had done. Some of them gave me a few looks but other that they just simply did their usual work. And much like when I visited my family, the children had grown quite a bit since I left. We walked toward Hiccup's old house but there stood a house across the road from it. As we walked inside I was nearly tackled by a blonde woman. It wasn't until she moved her head back that I could tell it was Astrid. I had to admit Hiccup could be one the luckiest person on the island. She looked absolutely beautiful especially with her golden blonde hair.

"Who's this?" Astrid said but like Hiccup. She soon realized who I was then gave me a huge hug.

"How have you been?" She said letting go of me.

"I've been doing fine I guess. I'll just say it's nice to be back here." I said with a smile. Hiccup and Astrid walked out of my hearing range and were talking about something. After a moment they returned their attention to me.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Astrid said kindly.

"No but, the cove will do nicely while I work on building a house." I said trying not to intrude.

"Now if you think I'm going to let you sleep out in forest all night, you've got another thing coming. You're sleeping here or so help me, I'll beat you to death." Astrid said in a terrifying way, which I just simply gulped. I could see she hadn't lost her ability to strike fear in people.

"Good, now then you guys to off and have fun." She said and I was the first one out the door.

Hiccup showed me around the village that hadn't changed much since I left, just only the people changed. However, as we were walked around I could hear whispers among the dragons as they saw me. This gave me a small nagging feeling, as I wanted to know what it was about. But then I figured it was because I died and came back to life. While we were walked around we ran into the old gang. Fishlegs was both taller and thinner, the twin were still the same but didn't fight as much as they use too. Snotlout had grown a beard and was showing more resemblance to his father. All of them were single except for Snotlout who was married to a fish men's daughter. After a brief lunch in the Great Hall, we caught up to Stoick. He didn't change physically but I could see a few gray hairs.

"Son who's this." He said but unlike everyone else he didn't remember who I was.

"It's Draco." Hiccup responded.

"Oh, I see. You've changed since I last remember you." He said seeming surprised to see me again. I couldn't blame him as I was suffering the same issue. I put a hand inside the robe and pulled out a sack of money I accumulated during my leave. I handed it to Stoick, which he looked at me puzzled.

"What's this for?" He said peering into the sack.

"The damages I caused before I left." I said confused as though he'd forgotten about the event.

"You don't need to worry about that as all was forgiven a long time ago." He said giving me a pat on the back, which caused me to move front a little. He was about to give it back but I refused to take it.

"Consider it a token of my thanks." I said and Stoick seemed reluctant to take it but soon accepted the gift. We left Stoick to his duties and processed to the old arena.

"Come on there's something I want to show you." Hiccup said excitedly as we neared the arena. Toothless and I stood near the entrance to the arena while Hiccup was near the edge of the cliff. I could probably guess what it was but I waited to see if my guess was true. And moments later there stood a dark brown nightfury. He started off showing me flying maneuvers I already knew but slowly moved into ones I hadn't seen before. I had to admit I was kind of impressed by how well Hiccup has come along since I left. I looked briefly over to Toothless who looked glad but also had a hopeless look on his face. And in some way I think I could understand what Toothless was going through.

"What do you think?" Hiccup said as he walked up to us.

"Impressive but I have something to show you too." I said and then ran off the edge. It took Hiccup and Toothless moment before they followed after me. As I was falling, I grew only my wings and tail. And when the moment came I opened and angled them to shoot me upwards. I nearly hit Hiccup as I did this and we all landed back outside the arena. It took us all a moment before anyone said a word.

"What do you think?" I said trying not to sound like I was showing off.

"I see you've also changed yourself." Hiccup said as I retracted the wings and tail.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly for the most part. It was almost dark when we finished all of Hiccup's duties so we headed back to his house. When we arrived, Astrid made some exquisite looking food, which made me feel like a burden to them even more. The meal was delicious and we were all full by the time we finished our meals. Astrid led me to a coach and went to get some pillows and blankets. After I got settled into a comfortable position, we all said goodnight and went to bed.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	3. The Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has nightmares from when he used the revival spell. Despite this, he works on an sword from when he was gone that has yet to be completed.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

That night I was having the same nightmare I'd sometimes have. I was on the ground with cuts running down my side from the neck to my hind leg. There was a hole in one of my wings and I was in terrible pain. My breathing was slow and my head felt dizzy from the blood loss. I could see Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and their dragons. All of them were sad and especially Toothless. My breathing was slowing and my eyes would slowly close on me. Then I'd be dead and looking down at them and my old body, but that's when it would end.

The next morning when I woke up, there was Toothless lying next to my makeshift bed. I used my hand to squeeze my eyelids together in-between my nose as I was adjusting to the light. I gave a small stretch before turning my body to face Toothless's body. I hated having to disturb him from his sleep but he was in my way. When he awoke, he jumped to his feet and scanned the room before relaxing his body. He moved out of the way and I stretched my human body as much as possible. When I finished Hiccup and Astrid came down stairs from their room. Since they were so kind to take me in, I thought I'd make them some breakfast. I made some lamb stew with a serving of bread and milk, while Toothless had some cod. We all ate in relative silence and the food was alright, but not my best cooking ever. Afterwards Hiccup left to learn some more information of how to be a good chief, while Astrid went to do some gathering.

Since Hiccup was marrying soon then I thought about making some special rings for them as a gift and a sign of their marriage. When I arrived at the forge, I found Gobber was busy helping the dragons with their teeth. I slowly walked up to him from behind, carefully not to be heard by him.

"How's it going, Gobber." I said trying to imitate Stoick.

"Well, I've got five dragons with toothaches and seven needing to be cleaned." The old blacksmith said as he was just finishing a teeth cleaning on a Gronkle. As he turned around, he was surprised to see me.

"Where's Stoick." He said looking around and scratching his head with his normal hand.

"Is it alright if I use the forge Gobber?" I said still imitate Stoick. I gave a small chuckled, but Gobber wasn't amused. After a moment he led me inside the forge. It looked as if no one used it in at least two week to a month. He showed me where the tools were kept and the coal for the fire, then left to continue his dragon teeth cleaning. I gather some coal and used my fire breathing to start the fire. I looked outside and it was noon so I pulled out a blade I was working with Brizio before he died. The blade was halfway done and still needs some work before it could be used in fights. It wasn't until Gobber came back in that I realized it was almost dark out. After cleaning up the forge, I decided to look for suitable living spaces in the forest from the skies. Once I was outside the village, I carefully changed in the dragon form.

Even though it was dark, it wasn't much of a problem for me with the moonlight looking as though it were day. As I flew, I found some spot where I could build a small house. But when I went down to try them out I'd either I didn't like it or I couldn't fly in and out easily. Eventually I started to get tired and I had to hold off on my search for a home. With the energy I had left I made my way to an open area not caring for Astrid's threat. I made a hard landing than I should have, but I was soon fast asleep.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	4. Astrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds a new home in the forest. But when he returns to the village, Astrid isn't too happy with him.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

The next morning when I awoke, I looked around making sure that there wasn't anything of threat to me. Once I happy with the results, I looked over the area carefully. It had a nice opening for me to come in and out as I pleased. I could hear a steady stream of water nearby and plenty of wood for the fire. When I flew up into the air, I could see the village was a little ways away. It's slightly farther than the cove is. I decided that this would be the spot for me to live and headed back to the village. I quickly looked back to get a bearing as to finding the spot again.

As I was flying back, I notice a couple of dragons following me again. By now I'd gotten use to the fact of seeing dragons following me. It wasn't as if I was someone special, but it gave me a small chill. The dragons disappeared by the time I landed just outside the village. I made sure no one was around, not that it really mattered here on Berk. When I changed, my dragon body seemed to be fighting me. This was the first time it's happened, but I managed to get the upper hand. The inner battle kind of took the breath out of me before I could go on. Afterward the transformation finished, I began the walk back to the village.

The village was buzzing with its usually activities and I was happy to see Mildew wasn't around. But I had to admit some small part of me missed seeing the grumpy, old, dragon hating man. I decided to grab something to eat and then head to the forge. By the time I got to the forge, Gobber was busy taking care of dragons with their teeth. And when I walked inside, Hiccup was busy working on something. My work on the sword was nearing completion and I began to feel a sense of pride. As I didn't want to ruin Brizio memory by not finishing the sword he helped me create. I worked to sharpen the blade and I thought about adding some artwork to it as well. Though by the time I finished sharpening it, I looked and it was time to head home.

"What happened to you last night?" Hiccup said breaking the silence between us as we left the forge.

"I was looking for a new place to stay. I didn't want to be a burden on you and Astrid for long." I said avoiding eye contact with Hiccup. Toothless followed close behind us and was watching us, as we'd talk.

"It's alright, you're not a problem to us." Hiccup said reassure me, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

"I'm not staying with you guys. Once I've built a house in the forest, I'm going to live there. Are we clear on that." I said as we looked into each other's eyes. Hiccup nodded and we processed the walk home.

Once we were inside, Astrid with her double-bladed axe pushed me to the wall close to my neck. I remembered seeing the axe a few times from when we were younger. She pushed the axe closer and to the point I could barely breath. She looked me in the eye and I could see she was angry with me, which was very clear. She held it there for a moment before pulling it away and letting me go. I fell to the ground coughing for air during which Hiccup and Toothless just stood at the door watching us.

"Happened to last night?" Astrid said in an almost yelling tone. I tried avoiding her gaze, but she forced me to with her free hand. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"I was looking for a new home." I said, as I broke free from her grab. She back up a little bit and seemed to have cool down a little bit too. She gave me a punch in the shoulder before putting the axe over the fireplace. Afterwards she returned to cooking while the rest of us talked about what it's been like since I left. During which Hiccup told me how Alvin, Mildew and the outcast tried to takeover Berk with some dragons. But since Alvin didn't know how to control the dragons properly so the plan literally backfired in his face. And judging by how the story went, it would've been better to have seen it in person. He also went on about how they came close to exposing the dragons again during the treaty signing with the Berserker tribe. But that time they managed to move all the dragons out in a very tight time window.

After a small dinner everyone went to bed. And saw Toothless was going to be with me even though I'd preferred he'd be with Hiccup. I begin to think something strange was going on with Toothless as well as the other dragons, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I tried to go to sleep but couldn't so I just watched Toothless. And to my surprise he was watching me, eventually we both fell asleep.

That night I was dreaming of the day I was resurrected. I could see the look in Aesa's face, she was pleased in her victory as I lay to die. She gave me one last look before she took off. Soon Hiccup, Toothless and the gang would arrive to see my dying body. Their dragons tried to save me, but I beyond saving so they were praying to their gods. Soon anything felt cold and unforgiving, like all the happiness was gone. My slowly began to close and my breathing became faster until I took my last breathe. Then everything was dark and I felt I was all alone with no one able to hear me. Then that was the end of the dream or nightmare.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	5. The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco suffers a panic attack and must consider a mind wipe. However, that idea doesn't sit very well with him

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

The next morning Toothless was awoken by a noise. He quickly stood up and looked around the room to see Draco's body was shaking. Toothless rush over to him and tried pinning his body to the couch leaving only to head to move about. Draco didn't seem to show any signs he was waking up soon. His breathing was fast-paced, but was soon replaced by a heaving noise. Toothless didn't know what to do so he let out a loud roar. A moment later Draco took in a lung full of air and was returning to normal. Afterwards opening his eyes to see the large black dragon hanging his body over his.

"Toothless could you get off?" I said unsure of why he was on me in the first place. Toothless gave me a quick check before he got off of me, but he continued to stare at me. We both just stared at each other like as if time had stopped. But the silent stares lasted a minute or two before Hiccup and Astrid came down to found out what the commotion was about.

"What's gotten into you bud?" Hiccup said rubbing Toothless on the head. After Hiccup was done rubbing him, Toothless turned to look at me and so did Hiccup and Astrid. I returned a puzzled look at them and especially Toothless. All of us except for Toothless knew what was going on. He tucking his body together into an apologetic form and giving us his sad eyes. His eyes would move from me to ground and then back again. I gave a puzzled and a concerned look while Hiccup and Astrid were puzzled. I felt Toothless trying to create a mental connection between us, which I allowed him to. Instead of talking to me, he began to show me a memory from a moment ago. I was looking through it from his perspective, which was a little weird for my tastes.

I watched Draco sleep peaceful in the couch. It was nice to see him again and that he was here. I watched as he stirred a bit, but then the stirring became more sudden. He was breathing short and fast breathes. I quickly stood up and went to hold his hands and feet with my paws. He acted like he was under a strange sickness and was about to died. I couldn't let that happen and I hoped he'd wake up soon. I watched as his head shook back and forth, not showing any signs of waking. Soon his breathing stopped and his body wanted air. I knew from that point that I had to doing something, I roared at him to wake up. I relaxed a little bit as his body took a deep breath and he was soon looking at me.

Hiccup and I took a step back. Astrid looked at us puzzled as ever and Toothless still stood in the same apologist pose as before. Hiccup and I turned to each other still a little shaky by what we saw.

"What's going on here? Why is Toothless acting all strange all of a sudden?" Astrid said loudly breaking the awkward silence. Everyone quickly turned to face her as she said that.

"I was having a nightmare and Toothless tried to save me." I said looking at Toothless with a pleasant smile. Toothless calmed down a bit and moved over to Hiccup's side. Hiccup rubbed his head, which Toothless returned with a purr.

"What nightmare are you talking about?" Astrid said still a little puzzled.

I had hoped neither one of them would ask, but it wasn't something I hadn't excepted. I let out a sigh and looked at her with eye contact. "Remember the day I died and came back to life?"

"Yes, how could we not forget about that?" Hiccup said a little curiously. They both looked at each other and soon figured out what I meant. I simply gave them a nod.

"Well that's what the nightmare is, except I wasn't brought back to life. Instead I'm put into a cold and unforgiving darkness." I said thankful that Toothless was able to wake me up. Everyone including me, was a little worried by what I just said.

"Isn't there something you can do about it?" Hiccup said curiously. I began to ponder the thought, one of the ideas was a mind wipe. But, that would be a dangerous thing to do as one wrong move and I'd forget everything. Apparently I wasn't blocking my thoughts very well as Toothless's ears perked up.

"No Toothless, that the last thing I'd try." I said and his ears dropped down. Hiccup and Astrid looked confused by what was going on.

"He thinks I should try a mind wipe." I said to answer their question before it was asked.

"Ok and what so bad about that?" Astrid said in a questionable tone.

"Well if its done wrong, I could forget everything." I said in somewhat yelling tone. Astrid looked as though she was going to become angry. Hiccup grabbed her hand and began to rub it softly, which calmed her down some.

"I'm sorry if I yelled at you". I said pinching my hand against in-between my eyes and nose.

"It's alright, I'm sure if it was either one us. Then we'd probably feel the same as you." Hiccup said in an understanding tone, while continuing to rub Astrid's hand.

After some breakfast we all headed out of house. Astrid was going to spend some time with her friend Ruffnut. Hiccup had some dragon training with the next generation of dragon riders. I decided I'd skip on the forge and start work on my house. I went to buy some building supplies and some tools, and then I began walking around the village recruited willing dragons to help me build. Most of the dragons I'd ask agreed to help. I told them the general direction of where the house was to be built and then they'd set off into the sky. I had some of them carry the building supplies with them. Once I was outside from the view of village, I changed into my dragon form and join up with the group.

Once I was caught up with the group, I hear some of them chatting about something so I listened in. They were discussing who they would consider mating with, and live with them for the rest of their lives. I didn't really mind the conversation much as dragon mating was just about to begin. Also because, I wasn't considering having a dragon as my life partner. The discussion began to catch my interest as they were talking about someone named shadow runner. They were talking about how he or she hasn't found their right mate and if they don't found one soon. Then they'll be forced to mate with someone. I felt a little disgusted hearing this, as I wouldn't want to be forced to marry someone I didn't love. I also felt kind of sorry for them, as it meant they couldn't be with the one they love. But the conversation was cut short as soon as they spotted me flying above them. I could tell they were using their mind to speak and they were keeping me from joining in on the conversation.

(You can probably guess who shadow-runner is. And if you don't. Don't worry, all will be revealed in the coming chapters. By the way, please don't send a review as to who you think it is. As it should be pretty obvious.)

After about a month of work the house was done. All of the dragons including myself were happy to have finally finished building the house. On the day of the finally build, I treated the dragons to some freshly caught fish straight from the fishermen's boat. As a way of saying thanks to them for all the hard they did. After the small celebration, I headed back to my newly building house and went to sleep on the floor.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides it's time to make preparation to stay in Berk.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I hoped you guys had a nice 4th of July. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

That night instead of the death nightmare, I was remember the day I visited my parents. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that I should've shown my truth self instead of hiding and pretending to be a messenger. I guess I was suffered some feeling of guilt, but there was nothing I could do about it now. What was done is done.

The next morning I stretch every part of my body with a yawn. It took me a moment to realize where I was. I was finally happy to come to a place I can call home. I could hear the fate chirps of the birds outside. I slowly got up and began to explore the house even though I knew where everything would go.

The house was big enough to house at probably sleep 2 to 3 adult Vikings comfortable. There are two or three if you were counting the basement. The first floor was the main floor and has all the normal things in a house. The kitchen/fireplace was in the middle of the house, while one of the bedrooms sat in the very back to the right of the house. The upper stair was only a second bedroom that over looked half of the downstairs. The basement doesn't cover the entire underside of the house, it's only big enough to store about a week or two weeks worth of food. The entrance for the basement was on the left side of the house a foot away from the steps to the upstairs.

After looking over the details of how I wanted it to look. I grabbed my cloak from the hook near the door. The sun was about town hours away from noon, and with that I set off for the village. The time I spent walking allowed me time to think. I began to ponder the thought that my dream of living on Berk has become possible. Although I didn't know if I could have someone in my life to share it with as my small, but big secret could push most women away. I didn't feel like dealing with heart breaker when everything is coming along so good since Freya has helped me be human again. I'd probably wait a while, but if I wait too long I probably won't find the "one" person. I was so distracted that I fell to the ground by a tree root sticking partially out of the ground. I figured this would be a good time to forget the thought for now. I got back up, dusted myself off and continued my walk to the village.

It was about noon when I finally arrived at the village. Business was usual around the village, people doing their work such as fixing some damaged roofs from yesterday's storm. By now the villager became accustomed to seeing me around and paying little to no attention to me. I slowly worked my way to the craftsman shop and processed inside. Once inside, a man greeted me with a apron partly covered in wood pieces. He was of average size with blonde hard and blue eyes. He looked as though he could us a breathier.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The craftsman answered with a joyful smile as I approached the counter. The sounds of hammers pounding away at the wood with the chisels and/ or nails could be faintly heard from behind the wall.

"I'd like to pick up my order of one two person beds, one or person bed, two bedside tables, one dresser and, a medium size table with four chairs to match." I said removing my hood.

"Alright but only some of them are ready for you." He answered with so expression. I went into the backroom to retrieve some of the items. It was a moment later that him and a few other crafters returned with two beds and one of the bedside tables. They looked beautifully carved, they were a seemed to be between light and dark brown.

"I'll take those finished ones and return for the rest later on when they should be done." I said and the craftsman gave a nod of agreement.

"I want you to hold onto these for a short while, during which I'll be procuring a way to move them." The craftsman gave another nod of agreement. And with that I left the shop.

As I was walking to the boat docks, Snotlout intercepted me. He gave me a hard pat on the shoulder, which knocked me off balance a little bit. Hookfang was following him from behind.

"So what are up to?" He said with a smile.

"I'm thinking of causing some trouble. Want to join?" I said as a joke.

"Are you serious?" He said looked excited with the idea.

"No, I'm just working on finally details of my house. And I'd like to ask if I could burrow Hookfang from you?"

"Alright as long as its fine with her." He said and we both turned to her. She looked at us like she didn't know what was going on, but soon gave a nod.

"Ok then, just bring her back before dark." He said and I gave him a nod. The three of us all walked down to the boat docks and then Snotlout left to carry some fish baskets to market. Hookfang and me processed to the fishermen supply building. The structure had some moss on the word and some wet spots from the recent waves. It wasn't big enough to for someone to live in, but enough to hold some fishing supplies

Once inside, there was various fishing supplies somewhat sorted. The fishing bait sat in small boxes on a shelf near the door. Some fishing nets hung from a hook on the wall, while the hook and line were in the back of the building. The smell of the inside was unpleased and I didn't want to stay in there for more than necessary. I quickly searched for the net with the thickest made rope and with the help of Hookfang we went back to the craftsman.

When we got back I began to stretch the net out a few feet away from the wood shop. Once I was finished, I went inside and had them bring the furniture outside. After a the furniture was carefully loaded, I got on Hookfang's back and instructed her to be gentle with it. At which point she lifted her body and the stuff slowly into the air.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	7. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is busy with Hookfang, taking the furniture to the remote house. However, he decides to ask him a question about mating.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. By the way, just because it says courtship on the chapter title, there isn't anything really going on. I'd like to also mention that this and the next chapter may cause me to lose some readers. But, hey it's sometimes nice to put a twist or break the norm of things. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

To pass the time flying to the house, we decided to talk through our minds. She seemed quite peaceful since Snotlout got married to Dagmar. And he also happy to be a father of seven baby dragons. I was glad for her and everyone else as it seems everyone has become happy since I left.

"I can ask you something?" I said a little nervous.

"What is it you want to ask?" He answered a little curious of my question.

"What's it like to... well... mate?" I said a little nervous and embarrassed now that I asked the question. He showed a small sign of special, as he probably wasn't expecting that question.

"Well I don't know how to answer your question. But usually all dragons who are proposing to a mate are to engage in a small friendly competition. The goal is to defeat their possible mate in a flying contest, in which the female must outsmart the male. Should the male catch her, and then they'll hold each other as they fall to the ground. They'll hold each other till the last moment, and then they are considered a mated pair. If not then both dragons are still available to mate with other dragons. It's not that hard for a mated pair to be formed and it's kind of quick if you think about it. And depending on the dragon's race, it can be quite a sight to be seen." He said not sparing me a look.

After he said that, we didn't say anything as we flew the furniture to its destination. Once we arrived, we carefully lowered the fishing net onto the forest floor.

"Thank you for your help, I think I can take it from here." I said rubbing his scales. He lowered me next to the furniture then left back to Berk. Once he was gone, I used a strength spell to help move the furniture into the house. After I was done, I relaxed myself on the wood crafted bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next morning I woke up to the sight of Toothless laying curled next to the bed. Upon realizing this I quickly brought myself up which caused him to do the same.

"What are you doing here?" I said a little surprised to see him here.

"You know some people would say good morning." Toothless looking glad to see me.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to be here." I said now a little relaxed from waking up.

"I see you've been busy since you left the house." He said looking around, then back at me.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished with it, then I'll live here." I said now admiring the nearly complete house.

"Anyway what are you doing here? I know it didn't tell you where I was." I said a little curious.

"I've come to ask you something, but this is neither time or the place to ask. And also to check up on you. But to answer your question, one of the dragons tell me when I asked." He said as he was preparing to leave.

"What do you mean the time or place? What is it you want to ask? If you have something to say, then say it." I became puzzled by what he said.

"Like I said, this is neither the time or place. When the time is right, I want you to follow me to where I will ask the question." He said as he went out of the door. This left me in a state of complete confusion.

Shortly after Toothless left, I went out to gather some food for breakfast and later. I managed to find a large deer that could probably feed two or three of Stoick's Vikings. After a shot from my bow, the deer fell to the ground almost instantly. I started a cooking fire once I got back to the house with the meat I collected. Once I was finished eating, I stored the remaining meat in the basement. Then I made my journey to back to the village.

It had been about two week since I last came to the village before I came yesterday. And back then I didn't really do much than placing an order for the wood crafting. But this wasn't as bad as when I left for eight years. The sight of snow was barely visible on the roof and the ground. I had a sense of pride as I had finished the house in time for the winter.

I made my way to the forge with minimal distraction for the villagers moving about. When I arrived, Gobber was busy tending to the dragons and their teeth. Once he was done cleaning a Deadly Nadder's teeth, he allowed me into the forge. I retrieved the unfinished gold rings from the back room along with the necessary tools. I noticed that the rings I've been working on were almost finished except it was missing the engravings.

It was about three hours after noon that I finished the engraving process. I engraved an outline of a dragon with the name of Hiccup and Astrid into each other's ring. With their wedding coming up in about a week, it was good thing it was now finished. The only thing now was protecting them from everyone until after the wedding. I put the rings into my pocket and went out the door where I found Toothless was waiting outside.

"It's time." Toothless said getting up and spreading his wings out.

"What are you talking about?" I said puzzled again by his statement.

"Just change into the dragon and follow me. I explain everything once we get there." He said and lifted off.

Toothless just hovered in the air and watched me. I didn't have much of a choice and did as he asked. After the transformation finished, I stretch all of my body for the first time since I started work on the house. Once I was in the air, Toothless and I headed to east of Berk. I didn't know what Toothless had in mind, but for some reason my dragon body knew something I didn't. I don't know how to explain it, but my body felt something.

**By the way, I'd like to mention that I might be taking a small pause in writing these stories. This will allow me to take a break from writing these stories, but I'll continue it after the break. But that's if I do take a break. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	8. Toothless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless takes Draco to another island, but Draco is worried of what Toothless has in mind. It isn't till after they arrival that Toothless's intention are revealed.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. By the way, I'll be taking the rest of the week off. But not to worry, I have a chapter ready to be post for next week. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

After about a half an hour of flying by which time it was almost sunset and a small island came into view. The island was covered mostly in forest, but it had a sandy beach coastline around it. Toothless decided it was there that we should land and descend down onto the island. We both pushed the air with own wing in front of us to slow us down until we stopped moving and were hovered. At which point we slowly lowered ourselves on the sandy beach region of the island.

"Ok what did you want to ask me? And why did we have to fly this far just for you to ask me something?" I said still puzzled from when we left Berk and while we were flying. And the feeling in my body became stronger since we left. But I managed ignored it as the sound of our bellies rumbling for food, Toothless was louder than my. We both looked at each other, it appeared as though we were going to laugh. But we didn't. I guessed we weren't going for fish was to give our wings some rest.

"Let's get something to fill our bellies before I proceed any further with your questions." Toothless said then turned toward the thick forest lining the sandy beach. We both went inside with Toothless leading the way, and soon we found two stags eating some grass. They appeared unaware of our presences, which was good. Toothless took one while I took the other, but it wasn't going to be easy task. We needed to sneak up closer on the deer and time our attacks almost perfectly, other else one or both the deer will get away. Once we got into position, I counted down with Toothless using the mind speak. Once we were ready to pronounce the deer, we both counted from three.

"3... 2... 1... NOW!" We both sprung own bodies at the two unsuspecting stags. They both fell down with minimal resistance and had now become our food. After a we spent some time digging into our freshly caught deer, we began to explore the island more. The trees were tall and the tops of them covered most of the light from the sun. The ground was kind of soft and mushy as we walked. We catch brief sights of some rabbits, birds, and some more deer. It seemed to remind me of Berk except without the people. We eventually stopped at an opening overlooking a sunset just about to set and the ocean. I was a little distracted that I didn't notice Toothless was already sitting with his body facing the sunset. He looked back then gestured with his wing for me to come join him and I did so quickly.

I looked over at him as he watched the sunset and felt my body fill with desire for Toothless. Then I felt scared and nervous if he noticed my bizarre body behavior. Those feelings escalated as he turned his head and looked down at me with determined eyes. Even though he probably couldn't tell, but I was panicking in my mind by what I thought was going to happen. That feeling grew even worse as he put a wing around my back.

"Toothless stop, this won't work. You and I are just friend and I'm not of the opposite gender if that. I cannot bear children even if I wanted too. I'm sure that you'd make a great mate, but I am not the one for you. Can you not see that or are you blind." I said trying to avoid his eyes.

"Oh, but you're mistaken. Your human body is male, but you dragon body is female. Which will allow the two of us to bring forth new nightfuries into this world. The number of nightfuries is small and soon our race may not exist, so we must become one in order to keep it from happening." He said which caused my jaw to drop.

"How can you say that? I'm male in both forms. I don't understand how could you say I'm not a male in my dragon form. And if you're so considered about mating, then why not find a female nightfury. " I said confused by what he was saying. I turned my head away from him.

"Your scent and your scales give off the impression of a female that has reach maturely for mating. Male nightfuries only give off a scent, their scales don't change color. Only females change scales during their first mating session. And to answer your question, like I said. There is few nightfuries left and even fewer female nightfuries." He said coming closer. I closed my eyes, as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Toothless, I want you to leave me alone for a while." I said softly while getting up and walked toward the forest. Toothless stayed where he was and only watched as I disappeared into the forest. I just walked through the forest with no real purpose as I was too confused by what Toothless said. After a while, I eventually hit my head against a tree, "Ow." I said shaking my head to make the pain go away faster. I thought about hiding in the trees just because I didn't want him to find. So I began my search for a decent looking hiding spot while making sure not to trip or hit something along the way.

Once found a suitable tree, I began to climb the tree using my claws. I had to be careful not to damage the tree too much as it would give away where I was. The tree branch over looked the ground below from a height of 50 feet, and had leaves that covered most of my body. I looked up at the sky, carefully not to make much noise. It was now night and I began to feel nervous for fear that he could to find me with my still white scales in the night sky. I started to pray to the dragon gods in hopes that Toothless wouldn't find me. Once I was satisfied with my prayer, I moved into a somewhat comfortable sleeping position. That night I began to think of how Toothless felt these past few years, but I couldn't figure out how he can say I'm female. It was something that probably would've haunted me for the night if I hadn't remembered Freya. I began to suspect she done something to me about eight years ago that would explain why Toothless was acting the way he was. And for the rest of the night, I was troubled by the fact of why did she do it.

The next morning I was awoken by the noise of a branch snapping down on the forest floor. I carefully looked down and saw Toothless was looking for something. I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath, hoping he wouldn't spot me. I could hear him sniffing the air and I felt as though his eyes were on me. But soon I felt a sigh of relief as I hear him going somewhere else and then I checked below just to be sure. I saw that Toothless was gone and was nowhere in sight. Even though I couldn't see him, I didn't dare come down as it could have been a trick. I decided to go back to sleep for a bit longer.

By the time I woke up the second time, it was noon. I looked down at on the forest floor and I couldn't see Toothless from earlier. It had been a while since I saw him near me this morning and I decided to come down. Once I was down, there was nothing by trees and patches of grass along with dirt covering the forest floor. I sniffed the air and couldn't smell Toothless anywhere near me, so I heading to the beach. Once I neared the beach, I saw Toothless sitting near the water looking out toward the ocean. I instantly stopped moving dead in my tracks, unsure of what to do next. I closed my eyes and sunk my head toward the ground.

"What are you doing?" I heard Toothless said with curiosity in his voice. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His head was slightly turned and his ears were stood up with his body in sitting dog position. I slowly stood up and continued to look at him.

"I was hiding, but I realized something from what you said. Even though I'm not exactly ok with this, but I'll allow you to mate with me. However, I want you to make two promises to me before we start." After I said that, Toothless grew a little exactly hear it.

"And what do you want?" He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"You do not breathe a word to the other dragons and especially to the humans of this. And that you will not treat me any different from this point on. I want to act as though we're just friend, nothing more and nothing less." I said and looked at him serious of my intentions.

"Ok I promise not speak nothing of what happened here and to treat you the same as before. But I can't guarantee the dragons won't figure it out once we arrive back on Berk." He said and then we bumped our heads together as a sign of a dragon's promise. Although I was a little nervous if the others find out.

"Now that that's out of the way, shall we begin?" He said seeming eager to start, and we both stretched our wings. Once I was ready, I launched myself into the air as fast as I could. After a few moments, Toothless did the same. Our goals were simple in this flight, one of us had to catch the other.

I choose to dive close to the water while Toothless went to gain some height. I quickly snapped my body up to catch him, but just before I did. He barrel rolled out of the way and soon chased after me. I was at a slight disadvantage as he was more powerful than I was, but I could turn quicker than he could. With that in mind I chose to use that to my advantage and made swerves as we climbed. I spotted some large cloud and headed straight for it. Once inside, Toothless flew pass and out the other side. He began to fly circles while searching for me in every direction. I took this as my chance and dove straight for him again, but yet again he saw me. This time he didn't move out of the way, but instead prepared himself to catch me. I ran straight into him and we bother swirled in the air a few feet away. Toothless helped steady us from the tumble and afterwards I began flapping my wings again.

"I guess you win." I said as he let me go.

"You almost won, but I saw you coming." He said admiring his victory.

"Well, now that that's over. Shall we continue with the other part to this courtship?" Toothless said lifting himself a little up in the air. I nodded and we began to climb till we began to have trouble breathing. We huddled our bodies together with Toothless wrapping his wings around me and we began to fall. As we fell, Toothless and I looked at each other. We gave each other a small lick on the snout and returned to the fall. My mind was racing and telling me to push away, but my body kept saying I should hold on. It wasn't till I heard a voice say "now" and we opened our wings to slow down. We both looked at each other and I help but laugh and cry, even though I couldn't cry.

"I guess I'm starting to do things I promised myself I wouldn't do." I said in my mind. Toothless and I headed back to the small island. It was two hours past noon by the time we returned to the small island.

"What do we do now?" I said unsure of what was to happen next.

"Now we wait till the sunset for the sun and moon dragons to watch us become one." He said rubbing his head against my neck. I began to have second thoughts of whether I should've done this or not. But I didn't want to disappoint him after what we just started. But I could continue the train of thought, I decided to drop it and rest some. I laid my belly on the sand and curled my body. A moment later Toothless was doing the same, laying next to me.

**By the way, I'd like to mention that the poll is still up and will be probably from another week. And I'll probably post a poll of what day I should post these stories on. Lastly, I'd like to say is there is a teaser trailer for How to Train Your Dragon 2 (HTTYD). It'd be interesting what the writers of the sequel will do. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	9. Becoming One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of Toothless and Draco's courtship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THE FIRST FEW PARAGRAPHS CONTENT MEANT FOR AUDIENCES OVER 18. THERE IS A VERSION ON FanFiction.net THAT IS FOR AUDIENCES UNDER 18.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

We waited till it was almost sunset and we went back where Toothless proposed the question. By the time we got there my body urges returned in full force and my body felt like it was heating up. We both looked out toward the sea and saw it was sunset. I slowly laid down with my back against the ground and ready to receive him. I still couldn't believe I was actually going to do this. If I told myself I would be doing this eight years ago, then I'd probably slap myself silly. I began to breathe short fast breaths, as I was unsure of what was going to happen. Toothless slowly approached me and I could tell we were both nervous of each other. He lowered his head down close to one of two holes and he sniffed one of them. The urges began to grow unbearable and were soon relieved as he licked my cunt. I let out a pleasureful moan that caused Toothless raise his head a little in surprise. 

"Do it again. It felt good,” I said encouraging him to continue. I saw his tail swing back and forth in excitement. He began to lick it some and I let out more pleasureful moans. I felt my upper body muscles tighten from the amount of pleasure Toothless was giving. But after a moment he stopped and looked pleased by what he had done. I was a little upset he stopped, but then he says this.

"Are you ready to become one with me?" Toothless said and motioned for me to turn around. I gave him a nod and turned my body around. I got into a position for him to better mate with me. He brought his body up over my and then I felt something touch near my cunt. So I turned to see Toothless's now visible penis ready to mate. It looked to be a little bigger than the average human size, and had a slightly pointed head. Toothless moved it around until it was against the lips of my vagina and ready to be pushed in. 

"Are you sure you want this, because after we do this. We can't go back." He said a little nervously.

"If it makes you happy, then I'm happy." I said without a second thought. Then I felt him pushing his way into me, but after a few inches. I gave a grunt from the pain and my muscles tighten which cause Toothless stopped and looked concerned at me. He gave me some licks to possible help relieve my pain, but it didn't help much.

"Go ahead." I said after the pain was gone, but this time he gave one powerful push and he was all the way in. I did the same as before, but there was more pain to deal with. It took a few moments before we could continue any further.

"Make me yours Toothless. I want you to make me your mate for life." I said then he wrapped his wings around me and began to hammer my body. I felt our tails slowly twisted together. We kissed to hide some of our moans and after some time, he delivered one last thrust. I felt his penis inflate inside me at the end and then he releasing his seed into me. I could only guess that the inflated penis helped prevented us from separating as his body released his dragon seed into me. I felt Toothless trying to tug it out, but it didn't want to come out. Which cause Toothless to gave a small whine. I distracted him from the knot by kissing and rubbing my head against his neck. 

After the mating, he began to lick me a few times on my head.

"Thank you." He sad after the last lick. I turned to him and saw both joy and relief in his eyes. Some small part of me still couldn't believe what had just taken place. But another part of me was glad I just did that. I looked up at the sky and saw the stars sprinkling in the night sky.

"Is this what you wanted Freya? Are you happy now?" I thought in both a good and bad way. I looked down at my stomach and began to imagine what I'd be like in a few months.

"Good night". I said and Toothless returned a good night and we both went to sleep. That night I dreamt was having an imaginary talk with my parents. We were in a house with white walls and an untainted wooden ceiling. My parent sat together on the couch, while I sat in a chair separated by a small table. My belly had grown larger than what any man should of my size. They looked at it intensity as though it were something of another place beyond our own.

"Mom, Dad I have some news. I'm carrying your grandchildren." I said happily while rubbing my enlarged stomach softly. 

"How did this happen?" Dad said not believing me. My mother grabbed his hand and started patting it in an attempt to calm him.

"The gods change me and I mated with a dragon." I said still rubbing my belly.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! WHERE IS THIS DRAGON SO I MAY END HIM." My father said anger as he grabbed a dagger.

"THE GODS DID THIS TO ME! HE IS MY MATE AND I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HARM! I ALLOWED HIM TO MATE WITH ME AND IF YOU WANT TO BLAME SOMEONE, THEN BLAME ME!" I said raising my voice. Just then Toothless came through the door and looked at us curiously. My father got up and walked slowly to Toothless with the dagger in hand. Toothless stood there for a moment then got into a defensive position.

"TOOTHLESS RUN, HE'S WANTS TO KILL YOU!" I said as I tried to rush over to them, but I fell onto my side with a hand reaching out to him. I closed my eyes from the pain of the fall and put my arms around my belly, my mother came to my side putting her hand on my shoulder. She looked at my father with distaste and then the nightmare was over. 

I opened my eyes to see I was still on the island, but Toothless was gone. 

"TOOTHLESS, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I roar out worryingly. I franticly looked around, but a moment later the bushes rustled and out jumped Toothless. He looked ready to attack anything that got in his way, but soon relaxed once he saw it was safe. He licked me on the snout and rubbed his head against my neck.

"You called my love." He said as he rubbed.

"You weren't here when I awoke and I was a little worried." I said returned him a rub. 

"I was about to gather us some food before returned to Berk." He said looking at me happily. I was both happy and nervous to go back. I began to worry about the thought of the others finding out of our relationship. 

"I thought we agreed nothing would change between us." I said after taking a brief pause.

"Nothing has." He responded quickly

"Then why did you call me your love?" I said tilting my head to the side a little.

"Because we are alone and you are now my mate." He said in response. Although he sort of broke the promise, I could forgive him since we were totally alone. 

"Alright let's go hunt." I said and we dashed into the forest. 

**By the way, I'd like to mention that there is a poll for what day and time I should post these stories back on FanFiction.net. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**


	10. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the courtship, Draco is becoming fearful of what is to become of him and the possible child.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

As we went through the forest, I had a strange feeling being near Toothless since we just did it. We eventually slowed down and began hunting for whatever we could find. We spotted some rabbits that would probably last us till we returned to Berk. We performed the same trick we did with the deer and soon had our prey in our paws. Just as I was about to kill it, I something stopped and I sniffed it. The rabbit was scare and I smelled it was a female rabbit. I looked at it and saw it bearing children inside of it. I lost my appetite and let it go. I saw it ran away and Toothless looked at me with concern.

"What wrong?" He asked in a worry some tone.

"I lost my appetite and couldn't kill it." I said looking down at my paws. Toothless approach me and put a wing around my body.

"I know you've just found out that you're a female and might be bearing a children, but you can't be always feel sad for your prey. Otherwise you'll dead from hunger." He said trying to look me in the eye and resting a wing on me. He was right, but something in me felt sad for the rabbit.

"Let's just go home." I said pushing his wing off and slowly walked in the direction of the beach. By the time I got to the beach, Toothless managed to catch up with me. We opened our wings and lifted into the air, heading for Berk. I looked at the island for the last time and mainly focused on getting home. As we flew, I began to think of the rabbit and my parents. I didn't know if I should tell them that I could be bearing a child and that it will be a dragon. But I started to worry some more because of the nightmare I had last night. I didn't know whether telling them would be the right thing to do.

"Toothless," I said using the mind connection.

"What is it?" He answered curiously.

"Do you think I should tell my parent about... us?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"There your parents, if you feel you should tell them. Then tell them, but its your choice to make, not my." He replied. This really didn't help solve my problem. I decided to forget the thought for now and focused on flying.

It was noon by the time we saw Berk come into view. Instead of flying to the village, I headed back to my house into woods. Toothless didn't follow and went back to the village, which really didn't surprise me. When I landed, I changed straight back to human as quickly as I could. I went inside and gathered some of the deer meat collected yesterday and started a cooking fire. After I was done, I went to the bed to relax and maybe think. I was still fearful of telling everyone including my parents the truth of how Toothless and I are mated for life. Also the fact that I was going to giving birth to his child and their to be grandchildren. Then the thought of the rabbit interrupted me. I couldn't help the fact that it was my first time letting a prey of my go. I was taught to kill prey for food whether or not if it was a male or a female. It didn't matter if she was carrying children, but something in me told me to let it go. "Maybe because I was going to be a mother, then I was having an understanding of the female rabbit." I thought. After giving it some more thought, I dozed up to sleep.

The next was rather uneventful and I just woke up to hearing some birds chirping outside. I get up and stretched everyone limb of my body before getting out of the bed. Didn't realize what time it was until I stepped out of the house. It was close to noon and I hadn't done anything today. So I hurried to the village as quickly as I could. As I moved through the forest, I kept thinking of my parents and the grandchild. It was something that haunted me since Toothless and I became one. I was so distracted that I nearly tripped on a tree root slightly exposed from the ground. I stopped myself and could give some relaxing breaths to clear my mind. I continued to run after I felt it was safe to continue.

Once at the village, I slowly my run to a walk. As I walked by some dragons just stared at me as I passed. It felt weird to me and not in a good way. Instead of going to the forge first, I went I the great hall to gather some food. After I got some food, I spotted Tuffnut by his "birthmark" as he puts it. I sat across from him and what appeared to be his sister. Ruffnut looked almost as beautiful as Astrid, but appeared to still like the tough guy act. Tuffnut didn't change much since my leave and both of them only looked to be taller. But that was left to be seen, as they were sitting busy eating their food. They gave me a quick glance, but then began to stare at me.

"Draco is that you?" Ruffnut said pointing a lazy finger at me. I gave her a nod and they looked at each other a little skeptical of me.

"How do we know it's you and not some imposter?" Tuffnut said in a questionable, but accusing tone. I decided to amuse myself and only called fourth my tail then slapping him on the head. Ruffnut and I laughed while he rubbed his head to dull the pain. After he was done rubbing his head, he looked at me unamused by my cruel joke. And I quickly recalled the tail before anyone saw it.

"Alright it's you, but did you have to that?"

"From what I remembered, I thought you'd like the pain." I said raising an eyebrow. Ruffnut's laugh began to slow down and she wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yes, but that was when we were all just some obnoxious teenagers. Times have changes and we all decided it was time for us to change." He said sounding serious which I had to respect him for that. He was once a troublesome teenager and was becoming a member of the Vikings class.

"So where have you been for the past eight years?" Tuffnut said curiously.

"I've been out traveling and learned to blacksmith in the process." I said with a small smile.

"I see and have you been able to visit your family?"

"Yes I have, but I pretended to be a messenger sent from me. I know I shouldn't have, but I could not bring myself to show my true self." I said looking away from the twins.

"Why not?" Tuffnut said.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to go into it. But it was nice talking to you". I said picking up what remained of my food. Then I made my way to the forge to finish my sword. When I arrived, instead of seeing the large interchangeable handed Viking out fixing teeth. He was inside working on weapons collected during his pause while working with dragon's teeth. He was busy making repairs such as sharpening, alignments of the blade, and some adjustment the owner wanted made. He shot me a casual glance before returning to his work. Just as I was about to retrieve my blade, Hiccup emerged from his backroom of the forge. We both jumped at the sudden sight of each other.

"You two best be getting to work." Gobber said hammering a heated sword with many bends in it. We both gave a nod of agreement and went to work. Hiccup helped Gobber with the collected weapons, while I worked on engraving the unfinished blade of my. We worked till sunset and half the slack of weapons were finished and so was the sword. The blade was a little more than half an arms lengths and shined in the light. The engraved sword was of a dragon's head at the tip of the blade, coming back to a human body. I also engraved Brizio and my maker's symbol at the tip of the guard. I could help but admire the work I spent on it along with Brizio's help. Put the leather holster on my waist then sank the blade inside. It was a perfect fit and with some time spent, I'll get use to the weight of it. We went outside and processed back to Hiccup's house. During our walk I couldn't help but notice the looks I got from dragons we pasted, it gave me an uneasy feeling. And I couldn't help but look at Toothless, which he'd sometimes stare back at me. The eventually arrived at the house and went inside.

**By the way, I'd like to mention that the poll is for what day and time I should post these stories. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	11. Wedding pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is taken back to Hiccup's house where he is asked to come to the wedding day. He doesn't really want to go to it, but Astrid gets him to come anyway.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

Once inside, we saw Astrid was busy talked to Ruffnut at the table. They were discussing about the wedding ceremony that was to happen two days time. It wasn't till a moment later that they finally realized we were there. Astrid and Ruffnut exchanged goodbyes and Ruffnut said a passing goodbye as she went out the door. Astrid approached Hiccup with absolute excitement and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I see someone is excited for her wedding. And I can't say why not" I said and she gave me a nod in agreement.

"Speaking of which, we'd like it if you came to the wedding." Hiccup said looking at me. I opened my mouth in protest, but was shot down by Astrid and her look.

"Alright I'll come." I said. The small though of being found out of Toothless and our courtship began to worry me some. I held my breath as I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see a concerned Hiccup.

"You okay, something seems to be bothering you." Hiccup said and they looked at me concerned. I couldn't bring myself to tell them just yet.

"I'm fine, it's just nothing. Don't worry about me, your wedding is more important." I said trying to cheer them up. They looked at me suspiciously then went about doing things in the house. The three of us sit in near the lit fire in the fireplace while Astrid brought some fish to cook over the fire. Hiccup was enjoying the fire and Astrid took a sit next to him. I could hear them talking about the wedding and what they were planning to do after. I for the most part was to catch up in thought to listen to them. I couldn't stop thinking about happened on the island and how I was going to tell the others of the dragon courtship with Toothless.

"Draco, you there?" Astrid said giving me a shake, it took a moment for me to paid attention to her.

"Yes, what is it?" I said taking a gulp of air and looked at her.

"The fish is done if you're interested." She said handing me the slightly burnt fish. She then took hers and Hiccup's over to where they sat. I could felt Toothless was watching and which he was. He trying to connect and so I let him.

"You should eat and relax a little." Toothless said trying to comfort me. He was right, but I couldn't some thinking.

"Thanks to you, I can't stop thinking about the island." He said looking at him a little upset. Hiccup and Astrid were too busy enjoying each other's company to notice me. After a moment of stare I took a bite into the fish. It helped to relieve one of stress and fill my belly.

After the small dinner, I said goodbye to Hiccup and Astrid then proceed back home. I used my dragon sight to help guide me home instead of using a torch. Headed straight for bed without a moment hesitation. That night I dreamt of my parent with the unborn child in my belly. The more I thought about it, the more I didn't want to tell them when I saw them. The next morning I spent time gather supplies such as firewood and food. I also tried practicing my sword and by the time I was done, it was time to get some sleep.

"It's wedding day," I thought to myself. I got up and went to make sure the rings were still in my pocket. At first I didn't feel them in my pocket, but once I stuck hand in. The rings were still in the same pocket that I placed them in a week before. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, went to the village. The wedding ceremony was to be held in front of the chief's house with Toothless being best "man" or in this case a dragon. Then Ruffnut was to be maid of honor. After the wedding was over, a celebration was to be held in the Great Hall for the newlywed couple.

Once I arrived, the villagers were gathering at the chief's house. There were rows of eight with a line running down the middle of the rows for people to walk up and down. The dragons hung on the roofs of people's houses surrounding the ceremony and some just flew around. Everyone was looking a little sharper than they normally do since it was a wedding for the chief's son. I managed a spot a row away from the front of the ceremony. Ruffnut and Toothless were in place and were waiting for the wedding to start. I looked around and couldn't find Hiccup or Astrid in sight, but then a horn rang. All manner of speaking was silenced and everyone faced toward the door of the house. It opened to reveal Hiccup then Stoick. Hiccup was wear red shirt with the clan crust and brown pants. He also wore a large green cape like design on his left shoulder. It covered most of his left side. Stoick for the most part was wearing his normal clothes. Then out came Astrid wearing a white dress with the skirt covering down just below her knees. Stoick moved in front of the door facing outwards, while everyone else faced toward him. Toothless and Hiccup were on the left then Astrid and Ruffnut were on the right.

Stoick held up both hand to make sure he had total silence, then started the ceremony.

**Well the moment is finally here, Hiccup and Astrid are about to get married. I'm sorry if I broke this into two chapters, I didn't want to make them one extremely long chapter. Oh and I'd like to say that next chapter maybe delay to Tuesday due to upcoming schedule changes. But we'll have to wait and see what happens. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	12. Wedding pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to the wedding. After the ceremony, Draco gives Hiccup and Astrid the rings.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

"Welcome everyone to an historic day. I can't believe that my son Hiccup is now getting married. But before we begin, I'd like to said a few words." Stoick said bring his arms down. He took in a deep breath then began to speak.

"Son, I remember the first day I laid eyes on you. I saw that you'd become something greater. But when you were growing up, I began to lose faith in you. Then when you brought us Vikings and the dragons together. I started to see that same light as I did when you were first born. I'm proud to call you my son and a heir of the chief. I think your mother would be proud of you too." He said looking almost about to cry.

"Now that that's out of the way, let us begin." He said after he took another deep breathe to gathering himself.

"We come before the eyes of Odin, Thor, Freya to see Hiccup and Astrid be united together." He said looking at the crowd then at the two yet to married teens.

"Do you Astrid Hofferson take me Hiccup Haddock the III to be your husband?" Hiccup said taking one of Astrid's hands. She appeared as though she was going to cry.

"I Astrid Hofferson will take you Hiccup Haddock the III to be my husband." She said as a tear ran down her face.

"Then by the power as chief of Hairy hooligan tribe, and may the eyes of our gods Odin, Thor, and Freya. See these two people to be husband and wife." Stoick said and they kissed each other for the first time of their marriage. Everyone suddenly broke into cheer. The two newlywed couple came down and proceed to the Great Hall. I gave a smile as they passed, and everyone soon followed after them. I didn't follow them as quickly as everyone else, instead I stayed there for a few minutes. I was a little surprise when I felt Toothless rubbing his head against my body.

"Shouldn't you be with Hiccup and the other?" I said stroking his head and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't seemed bother with my look and so we walked to the Great Hall.

Once we got to the Great Hall, there was music playing when we opened the doors. I could see the party had been in full swing and I proceed to found the wedded couple. Toothless left me and I guess to be at Hiccup's side. I grabbed some refreshment and after some luck, found them. Hiccup was chatting with his while Astrid was talking with Ruffnut. I got onto one of the table and eventually got everyone's attention.

"Well everyone, I don't know about you. But I felt these two were meant to be when I first saw met them." I said and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I have something for them if they would come join me on the table." Hiccup seemed hesitate, but with Astrid's help. He and Astrid both got one the table with excitement and nervousness. I sat the drink down next to my feet.

"What I hold in my pocket is something I think you should have." I said and revealing the gold rings. Astrid couldn't believe what she was seeing and gasped. Hiccup looked a little confused by them.

"I want you to have these as a sign of your unite to each other. I wish for the two of you to wear them proudly. And if you would give me your right hand." I said and they followed my request. I place Astrid's ring first and then Hiccup's. They both looked at them carefully and took it off to look over the inside. After looking them over, they placed the rings back on their fingers. Astrid gave me a long hug and after she let me go, I picked up me drink.

"And a toast to the new couple." I said raising my cup and then everyone else followed. All of us took a drink and cheered. Then three of us got off the table and proceed with the party.

After the party died down, Hiccup and Astrid approached me as a sat outwards on a table.

"Thank you for the rings." Astrid said admiring the ring.

"Your welcome. And I meant what I said earlier. You'll make and great family." I said with small smile. Astrid gave me a punch to the shoulder and then a hug.

"What, what was that for?" I said rubbing the injured shoulder.

"That was for the rings." She answered and I didn't want to ask any further for fear of another punch. I said my goodbyes to them and then made my way to the door. The light nearly blinded me as I opened the door. Then I started to walk home a little full from the food and drinks. I almost fell over if it wasn't for Toothless catching me.

"Shouldn't you be with Hiccup and Astrid?" I said a little slurred.

"Hiccup wouldn't mind me help you get home. Besides we're a couple and it's my job to help you." He said as we walked toward the tree line. I couldn't think of a way to disagree with him so I allowed me to take me home.

Once we slowly, but surely got home. He helped me into the wooden bed and settled himself close enough that I could reach him with an outstretched hand. We both slowly closed our eyes and went to sleep.

**I'd like to say that next chapter maybe delay to Tuesday due to the fact I may be going out of town. Just thought you should know, but we'll have to wait and see what happens. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	13. Reconsidered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has second thoughts about the promises made by Toothless and wanted him to bent them slightly.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story, sorry for the delay. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

About a month had passed since my courtship with Toothless. Even though I couldn't see it, I could tell my body was changing to make room for the forming child. At first I felt scare of what was to happen to me and the growing child. But knowing that Toothless wouldn't allow anything happen to either one of us, gave me some relief. I began to visit the village less and less as time went by. But on the positive side, Astrid might be pregnant and they could be having a child in nine months to a year. It was some good news for the village and Stoick especially, despite winter was coming just soon. Even though Toothless wasn't around me often, I could tell he wanted to be around his child all the time. I felt bad about the promise he and I made, but I wasn't except this when I thought of it. 

I heard a few thuds on the door and went to get my fur coat. I open the door to see Toothless was on the other side. He hurried inside as quickly as he could. I closed the door and removed the fur coat setting it on a hook near the fire. He examined me and his eyes fell upon my belly. I walked up to him with a hand on my belly stroking it gently. He purred as he licked me and I giggled in response. 

"Toothless, you remember when I asked you to make two promises to me?" I said after he finished locking. He nodded in response.

"Well, I've been thinking it over and I want to break one of them slightly." I said a hand on my belly and the other stroking his head. He seemed a little confused by what I just said.

"What do you mean?" He said tilting his head to one side. I gave a smile, which only made him more confused. I closed my eyes with my head facing the ground and took a deep breath. 

"I think it's best for the three of us that you should be around me more and help to raise the child." I said with my hand clenched on my knees. I felt a paw on my shoulder and then a lick on my cheek.

"Of course I will. This is as much my child as it is ours." He said and felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. 

"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around him. For a moment we enjoyed each other company as the fire burned in the fireplace. I felt a thought stray into my head and I can't help but act on it.

"Toothless could you lay on your back for me?" I said beginning to feel my body get into the mood. He looked at me puzzled, but it was kind of expected.

"Why would?" He said, but soon figure it out then turned himself over.

I quickly undressed and laid my body across his belly with my head in between his hind legs. I began to rub my finger against his soft underside near his dragon hood. It wasn't long before it began to show itself proudly awaiting to mate with anyone Toothless choose, but that was out of the question. I slowly stroked the entire shaft with my hands and began to lick it. I could hear him moaning in pleasure as I was making love to my partner. Then I stopped and took his shaft into my mouth, but I wasn't able to take it fully. I ran my head up and down it only taking as much as could without choking myself. He continued to moan as I did, continuing to stroke him with my mouth. I could tell he was almost ready to release, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily. I stopped and dismount him, which he looked at me upset. He rolled himself over with his shaft still hard.

"I can't let you have all the fun." I said before he could talk and changed myself into the dragon form. I slowly got into my back and readied myself for what was to come.

"Let finished what we started." I said edging him to coming closer. He brought his body over my and waved his shaft around in between my hind leg, until he was ready to enter me. We looked at each other as though it were the day we became one. I wrapping my wings around him and our tails entwined together. Then he slowly pushed his shaft into my dragon hole. This time it didn't hurt, but only give me pleasure. He stopped when he reached as far as he could go. He paused and looked at me before he started to move. He pulled himself out completely a few times to get me working up, and maybe as payback for earlier. Then he started to move his shaft up and down inside of me. We both moaned as he moved and he began to go faster as well as harder. We were both enjoying this as much as the other was. After a while he started to slowly, but was giving more deeper thrusts. Then I felt the knot enter and enlarge it's self, locking us together for the second time. And like last time, he released his seed into my body. We looked at each other as though we lost our breaths and then kissed.

I pushed him to his side as we continued to kiss. We eventually stopped and looked at each other without a care in the world. I could tell this was meant to be, even though it might be confusing to someone else. We continued to watch each other until we fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I heard a growl noise and saw Toothless was showing his teeth angrily at something from behind me. As he was growling, I turned to see Astrid standing over us.

"Okay Toothless, relax I'm not going to hurt either of you." She said back up a little. I began to panic in my mind and then a thought pop into my mind. I projected my human body over near the stair as though I were coming down from my bed. 

"Astrid? What can I do for you?" It's said. Astrid turned away from us and looked at the projected figure. 

"Hiccup wants your help in the forge. Seems like their could use another blacksmith as their orders are getting out of control." She said.

"Okay, I'll be over there shortly after I get ready." It said and Astrid nodded then headed for the door. But she stopped just as she put her hand on the handle. She turned to face the projector again puzzled and looked at me and Toothless lying on our sides. Toothless started to growl softly as he watched what Astrid was doing. 

"Why is Toothless growling at me and who is this." She said looking puzzled.

"He's growling for you to stay away, and that would be his mate. He's only protecting her from anyone who could harm her." It's said.

"It's nice to see that his finally found someone to love." She said and then left. I let out a sigh of relief and felt my heart slow its pulse. The projection quickly disappeared after she left. We looked at each other and gave the other a loving lick on the snout then stood up. I changed back into human form and then went to the basement for some food for the two of us. I gave Toothless some raw fish while I cooked my fish. After we finished I rode Toothless to the forge with minimum difficulty. Toothless handle the flying while I sat in the saddle. Some villagers were surprised to see me riding Toothless's back, but then again he and I were secretly a couple. However no one needed to know that yet. I quickly got off the saddle and walked into the forge. I saw Hiccup and Gobber hammering away at damaged swords and axes. I grabbed a damaged sword from the pile of damaged weapons and started to work.

We worked in relative silence with only the hammers and fire breaking the silence. It wasn't a few minutes later that the master blacksmith noticed I was there. 

"How long have you been there? We thought you wouldn't show by the way you've been acting lately." Gobber said hammering an axe and glancing up at me a few times.

"Sorry I was having some personal issue, but I think it's resolved for now." I said still hammering the sword. 

"Well then I hope it has. Since these orders needed to be finished yesterday." Goober said looking me in the eye before sharping an axe. Hiccup shot me a glance and resumed his work with a sword needing a balance adjustment. I grabbed a sword that could use some sharping in the blade. After Gobber was done with the wheel, I started work on the dull blade. After I finished, I grabbed a piece of wood and tested the sharpness of it. It managed to cut enough that it could probably give someone a really bad day. I set the sword down next to the other finished weapons and started work on an axe.

We continued to work till our stomach demanded food then took a small break in the Great Hall. Afterwards we got back to work till the sun began to set. Hiccup and I went to his house as I was too tried to walk back to my. 

"Astrid look who I brought with me." Hiccup said as we entered the house. Soon I saw Astrid coming out of the kitchen with open arms to hug me. The hug lasted for a moment and then she gave Hiccup a welcome home kiss. Hiccup, Toothless and me settled ourselves around the fire to get comfortable. Astrid was busy cooking, leaving the three of us to talk. Hiccup began asking me question of my decreased visits to the village.

"So why have you not come to visit the village as often as you used to?" Hiccup asked which sort of caught me off guard.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as a quick response.

"Oh, it can't be that much of a problem that you can't tell me." Hiccup said as a push to tell him the truth. Which was I wanted to be alone, but I couldn't tell him that as he would discover Toothless's courtship to me. I had to come up with something reasonable and quick.

"I was preparing the house for the winter. I fear that there might be at some point a bad winter day and I couldn't rely on the village for support." I said trying to keep myself calm. 

"I see, well I hope you're ready for Berk's winters." Hiccup said. Then we heard a knock on the door. Hiccup got up to answer it and there was Stoick on the other side. I began to panic in my mind and tried to hide the expression from them as much as possible. Stoick approached the us and the fireplace. He took a seat across from Hiccup and me. He removed his helmet then processed to make himself comfortable. 

"Ah, Draco I see you've decided to show yourself." Stoick said looking at me pleased.

"I was busy preparing my house for the winter." I said with a small smile.

"Well that's good as from what I'm hearing, it's going to be a long one." Stoick said. I nodded in agreement as I've heard Toothless mention them during our talks.

**I'd like to say that next chapter maybe delay to Tuesday due since I will be out of town for the weekend. Just thought you should know, but we'll have to wait and see what happens. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	14. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless tells Draco, that they need to leave Berk for a while.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**So here's the next part in the story, sorry for the delay. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

For the rest of the night Hiccup, Stoick and I just talked about various things. Through some of it I talked to Toothless through our mind speak. Then Astrid joined in and we had a pretty good night. Afterwards Toothless helped me get home and spent the night.

"Good morning." I heard Toothless say as I woke up.

"Good morning to you too. But I thought you left after bringing me back home." I said getting up. Toothless was sitting next to the bed just watching me closely. He backed up some as I sat up in the bed.

"About that, I have something I want to tell you." He said coming closer and rubbing his head against my neck.

"Yes what is it?" He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard him make a slight purr.

"We have to leave Berk for a while." He said and I let go of him in surprise. I didn't know whether to be curious or upset of this news.

"I want to visit my home and maybe see if my parents are still around." He said rubbing my neck again.

"How come you can't talk to them through thought like you and I do?" I said curiously.

"Because me and my father got into an argument before I left. I told him I didn't want to ever speak to him again and left. Afterwards I overheard him telling my family to never speak to me or else they'd be disavowed from the family." He said getting in an apologetic pose. I got out of the bed and wrapped my arms him as much as I could and laying my head against him. He wrapped his wing around me.

"Okay, but what about Hiccup and the others?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Hiccup and Astrid will come with us. However it's up to the others if they want to come." He said letting me go.

"You do realize we'll have to be careful of them discovering our relationship." I said and Toothless nodded.

"Ok, I think the sooner we leave. The sooner we'll get to wherever it is you want to go." I said and Toothless flew back to the village to tell the others of the trip. I slowly got myself ready for the day and then went to the village.

Once I arrived, one of the villagers informed me that Hiccup wanted to see me. So I naturally went to his house to find Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and including his wife all sitting at the table. I cautiously closed the door and took a sit. All of them were watching me as I moved to the table which felt weird to me.

"So you wanted to see me?" I said after sitting. Everyone's eyes seemed fixed on me.

"Toothless proposed that we should leave Berk for a while to visit his homeland. And I am asking if you my friends would like to join us on this adventure for old times sake." Hiccup said standing up and looking at everyone. Some of them seemed a little concerned which I'd say this was naturally all of them.

"Where is this place we'd be going to?" Snotlout asked with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. Toothless gave a series of low roars.

"He says it's far from here, but there isn't much of a danger for us." Hiccup translated. This caused them to feel a little more concerned.

"And what if something happens to the village and we're not there to stop it." Ruffnut spoke. This got everyone talking except Hiccup and Astrid.

"Some of us will stay here whether if you have to or if you choose to." Hiccup answered after thinking about it for a moment.

"Well if I may, I don't wish to join you on this adventure." I said after Hiccup finished. He gave me a nod to acknowledge my response. Even though I said I wasn't going, I was going with them secretly.

"Anyone else not going?" Hiccup said looking around the table. Snotlout and the twins raised their hand, Hiccup gave a nod.

"Well then me, Astrid and Fishlegs will go. We'll meet tomorrow at the school in the morning and then leave for Toothless's homeland." Hiccup said as everyone began to move toward the door.

"I know we've grown, but try not to burn the village to the ground while we're gone." Astrid said before anyone even walked out of the door. All of us took a pause and then walked out of the house.

For the rest of the day I spent my time at my house thinking of an explanation to both my parents and everyone about my relationship with Toothless. Some of them would say I've gone mad or something to be courted to someone of the same gender. Much less a dragon, but nothing came to mind. So I guess I had to tell them what really happened that night. But I didn't have to tell anyone for the time being which was some relief.

The next morning I awoke to find Toothless wasn't lying around me or even in the house at all. Although I could feel him trying to talk to me.

"Good morning." I said in a relaxed tone and then he returned a good morning.

"You best get ready, we're about to head to the dragon school." He said after his good morning. I quickly hurried out of the bed as fast as I could and made a quick meal. Afterwards, I walked out then took a deep breath, as it would be awhile before I'd in my human form. Once I was ready, I changed into my dragon form and then start to fly to the school.

Upon arriving at the school, I saw Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were busy checking to see if all was in order. When I landed, they're eyes fall on me, which made me want to curl into a tight ball. Toothless left Hiccup's side to approach me. He looked at me and then to my belly with the possible child inside of it. We bumped our heads together and he began to give a soft purr. Meanwhile the group just watched as we looked at each other. However, Hiccup looked at me suspiciously and this worried me a bit. Eventually we stopped and Toothless returned to Hiccup's side.

**I'd like to say the egg poll is still available on Fanfiction, so anyone able to vote. Then you can give your input on the question I have for you the audience. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	15. Long Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is reintroduced to Hiccup and the gang as Toothless's companion. Then they leave for Toothless's homeland.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far.**

"Who's this bud?" Hiccup said curiously which eased some of my worry.

"This is my mate" Toothless said. Hiccup slowly approached me and I started to get nervous which I tried to hide. He stretched out his hand to perform the trust exercise, which I followed along. After which he started to look me over and then he rejoined the rest of the group.

"It's nice to meet you. And I'm guessing your coming with us?" He said and I gave a nod.

"Ok, the sooner we leave. The sooner we'll get to this place." He said getting onto Toothless's saddle then Astrid and Fishlegs did the same. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, and I stretched open our wings before we started to flap them. After we all we're in the air over the arena, Toothless started heading to the east indicating us to follow him.

The flying became rather boring after a while, so I sort of separated from the group by flying higher. Then started to do some maneuvers while trying to keep the group in my sight. Afterwards I rejoined the group to a somewhat concerned and disappointed Toothless. I tried to help relieve some his concern by flying under him and giving him a lick near his head. Toothless didn't seemed too pleased as I did this. So I decided to fly next to Astrid and Stormfly for the remainder of the day's flight.

After what felt like an almost never-ending flight, the sun was about to set in an hour or two. We soon landed at an island with similar features to the one when Toothless and I first bonded. After we landed, Meatlug and Stormfly were nearly exhausted. Toothless and I didn't seem too bothered by the long flight. After Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs stretched they're legs, and started work on the camp. Once the camp was set, we, the dragons left Hiccup and the others to hunt for food. Within no time, we brought back some deer along with some fish as well. The dragons took the deer, while they took the fish to cook. After the meal, Hiccup chatted with Astrid and Meatlug till it was time to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Meatlug and Stormfly fell asleep as soon as they finished eating. Toothless lead me to an area little bit a ways from the camp and scorched an area big enough for us to lay together. He laid his body on the scorched ground with a slight curve and insisted I join him. I hesitated for a moment then curled my body next to his. He put a wing around me and we both peacefully went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up to a noise nearby of something breaking. Toothless quickly stood up and readied himself to attack whatever should come near us. I too readied myself to attack should the need arise. One of the bushes in the direction of the camp, started to move. We both sunk our bodies low, ready to pounce. We were about to attack as soon as we saw Hiccup emerging from the bushes.

"Wow wow, wow, wow, wow! Relax you two, I'm not here to hurt either of you." Hiccup said holding his hand up in defense. We calmed our self's down seeing that it was just Hiccup and not someone or something out to get us.

"Ok, now that I've found you. We can leave this place and head to where you wanted to go." He said approaching Toothless. Hiccup gave Toothless a few pats and we walked back to the camp. By the time we got to the camp, Astrid and Fishlegs had already gone out hunting. Soon they returned with some meat and had caught some fish. But it was too much for them to carry it here, so we had to go to the pile. When we got to the pile, we broke the pile into four mostly equal shares among ourselves. Within no time all the smaller piles of fish were gone and then we headed back to the riders. By the time we returned, they too were ready to go and so we left.

The day's was pretty much the same was yesterday with little change to even the weather. To fill in the long dull day, I decided to talk to Toothless privately.

"Toothless, can I ask you something?" I said and he turned his eye on me.

"What do you want to ask?" He said sounding curious.

"What's it like in your home land?" I said worried of the answer.

"Uh hmm... Well some people may say it's the city of stability, because everyone there treats us the same as any other. Everyone there is has a part to play in the city and it's not to say the people aren't kind and willing to help each other." He said

"But how can that be? No city is without chaos and disorder." I interjected.

"Yes that is true and we do have our share of crime. And it's dealt with swift and just action." He responded.

"Alright so then what did you do in the city?" I asked curiously.

"I was one of the knights helping to keep order. And to answer one of the questions you may have that was the reason I fought with my father. I as given a duty outside of the city and he being a knight himself, didn't like it. The king gave it to me and my father opposed his rule, but he never publicly told anyone." He said turning his eye away from me.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but why didn't he want you to go?" I said turning my own eyes away.

"It's alright and to answer that, he thought I was too inexperienced and too young to have been given such a task." He said with a slight resentment in his tone.

"Toothless you have to understand that he's your father and he wanted to protect you." I said looking back at him.

"Perhaps you're right and I might have done the same thing in his place." He said quickly looking at my belly.

**I'd like to say the egg poll is still available, so anyone able to vote. Then you can give your input on the question I have for you the audience. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. Anyway Enjoy!**


	16. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some more traveling, Draco and the others arrive at Toothless's homeland. However, they discover something new.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

For the rest of the day we flew till we saw land and then made camp as soon as we found a suitable spot. And much like yesterday, Stormfly and Meatlug were nearly exhausted by the flight. This time Toothless and me were left to hunt while Hiccup and the others watched over the camp. We started off finding too small prey such as baby deer and other small prey. It was to save our energy carrying more plentiful prey instead of having dragon snack food. But after some roaming around, we found two large sized boar (A wild pig if you didn't know).

It took us some time before we reached the camp with our prey. Astrid started work on gathering the necessary amount of food needed for them. After she was done, the rest of the pig and the other one were left to us to eat. Hiccup and Fishlegs looked at the cook pork strangely before taking a bite, and quickly grew a liking to the new meat. Toothless and I shared the sliced boar while we left the untouched one to Stormfly and Meatlug.

After we finished, Toothless started to lick some of the leftover bits of the boar on me and I kindly did the same for him. Then we walked away from the camp life and made a bed for the two of us. Toothless laid as close as possible to me with his wing over my body. He started to purr softly and I turned to face him and I too started to purr. I licked him a few times trying to reach his snout as I purred. After a while, we stopping purring and stared blankly into each other's eye before we eventually fell asleep.

The next morning I woke to a softly growl from Toothless and I could feel him trying to pull me in closer than I alright was. I looked up to see Fishlegs writing something into what appeared to be a notebook. Which I guessed to be notes he would later add to the book of dragons of things he discovers during our trip. I let out a yelp as Toothless was gripping me rather roughly which caused Toothless to look me worriedly. The yelp caused Fishlegs to jump a step back and look at us in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Toothless said concerned and seeming to ignore Fishlegs existence.

"I'm fine, you were just pulling on me too hard." I said licking him on the snout and then rubbing him over his head.

This eased his worry and he resumed his watch over Fishlegs. Fishlegs left after he wrote some items into the notebook. I went back to sleep, but only to be woke up again in what felt like minutes.

"Come on, it's time to leave." Toothless said pushing me a few time on my back with his head.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." I said slowly getting myself up and walked in the direction of the camp.

"How much more flying do we have left?" I said as we walked.

"We should get there by today, but no later than tomorrow." He replied.

When we got to the camp, we arrived to the same as we did yesterday morning. Astrid and Fishlegs were busy tearing down the tents while Hiccup approached Toothless to check the tail mechanism. Once everything was in order and ready to go, we left for the mysterious place Toothless was leading us to.

To pass the time, Toothless and I chatted some more about what his homeland was like and of his family. I learned he has a slightly younger brother and sister. He recalled times he would mess with his sister along with his brother. It was all in good fun for the two of them until their parent got involved. It wasn't till he was knighted that he began to feel distant from his younger siblings and then the day he left was when everything ended.

"Is that it over there?" Hiccup said pointing to a castle off in the distances ahead of us. Off in the distance, stood a castle standing proudly. I could make out some other buildings and wall that probably surrounded the entire city. Toothless gave him a nod after he looked the structure for a moment. I could feel Toothless was a little relieved to see his home was still there, yet a little worried of what he would inside.

We all landed outside of the wall with guards patrolling the wall from while some stood protecting one of many gates to the city. As we walked to the gate Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs were on my left while Toothless was on my right. Meatlug and Stormfly followed close behind us being careful of our surroundings. I looked over to Toothless to find an average sized man with black hair walking next to me. He wore a piece of white clothing that covered from his shoulders down near his ankles, with a belt around his waist. The white clothing had a symbol of shield in gold color with a black dragon breathing red fire. I stopped immediately and began to growl loudly at the stranger. Everyone was puzzled by my sudden change in mood until they saw the stranger. He stared at us blankly until I showed him my teeth.

"Woo woo woo. Hold on, it's me Toothless." The stranger spoke, while showing us his empty hands. Everyone, except Meatlug and Stormfly were ultimate puzzled by what he just said. Something in me just snapped and I launched myself at him. I growled as I held him on the ground refusing to believe anything he said.

"What have you done with Toothless, my mate?!" I said with a roar at the unknown stranger. I looked at him with his green eyes and something about him seemed familiar, but I didn't know what.

"You have to believe me." He said looking at me then at the others.

"How can I believe you, when you could've harmed Toothless!" I said growling

"Because you and I are mates, Draco." He said as quietly as he could for me to hear. I was shocked by this and let the man go. I kindly helped him up and then he dusted some of the dirt on his white clothing. Once he was done, I give him a lick on the face.

**I'd like to say the egg poll is still available on Fanfiction.net. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	17. Toohtless's Home

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**If you didn't know this, Dragons: Defenders of Berk is back. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

Everyone except for Meatlug, Stormfly, and Hiccup were confused by what just happened between Toothless and me, as they couldn't understand what I was saying.

"How is this possible?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"Dragons have long had the ability to change into a humans and back. Some of us choose to be a dragon while other choose to be human. It's mostly depends on the person or dragon." Toothless said then we rubbed our noses together.

"However, we aren't completely human both inside and out. Sometimes when we mate with a human and have offspring, there's a change the child will be a dragon. While outside, we have patches or a large area where our scales are slight visible." He said removing the tunic a little bit to show a little scaly like skin on his chest. He then put the tunic back on and we were all confused by what Toothless said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner of this information?" Fishlegs asked beginning to get his notebook.

"I think it's best we leave this out of the book, don't you think?" Hiccup said and Fishlegs reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Hiccup. The reason I didn't say anything about it was because, I didn't want to scare any of you and you were use to seeing me as a dragon." Toothless said giving a bow of thanks to Hiccup.

"Well if we're done talking about this, then I think we best be off." I said and everyone agreed with me.

Within no time, we approached the gates with four guards standing in front of the gate. They readied their weapons as we came closer and closer to the city.

"Halt!" One of the guards said as he held up a hand. We did as he commanded and then he walked up to us.

"What is your business here, travelers?" He asked kindly with his weapon at the ready.

"I am Sir Donovan. I have come to see my family." Toothless answered. The guard immediately stood at attention.

"Welcome back, forgive me for saying this. But we thought you died when we lost communication with your leader years ago." He said letting the weapon go.

"Well as you can see, my death was a little premature." Toothless replied.

"Yes it has, and if I may. I suggest you visit the king before doing anything else." The guard said giving a gesture to the others at the gate. Which slowly lowering until it was all the way down.

"Well it's nice to see you're still alive." He said as we walked to the entrance. The gate closed after we were all on the other side. Once inside, there were few dragons and many dragon-humanoids roaming the streets of the city. There were various markets selling various things to anyone willing and able to buy their goods. We formed a line and followed Toothless to the castle where we greeted by another group of guards. The guards were just as surprised by Toothless's presents as the one from earlier. Eventually we were lead inside to the throne room and waited from the king to appear.

The room was almost prefect, there was no mess any where in the room. The stained glass windows were covered mostly in white while a small area on the bottom was clear. This helped to block most of the sun's light as it entered the room. In the back area of the room sat a beautifully made throne chair from wood with some scales crafted into it. A stained glass half human and dragon sat high in the wall atop the chair. There were various humans and dragons displayed on the glass with a cross in the center of it.

After some time, a man entered wearing a white shirt and pants with a red cape. He had black hair and green eyes, although they were hard to see at first. A gold ring sat atop his head, which meant he was the king. Everyone got onto their knee and bowed while me, Meatlug, and Stormfly lowered our heads with all our eyes closed as he walked pass.

"Come, come now there is no need for you to do that." The king spoke after sitting down in the chair. We all raised our head and Toothless was shocked when he saw the king's face.

"Father, it is I your son. I have returned to apologize for our argument before I left." He said bowing his head again. The king got out of his chair and walked over to Toothless then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have long forgiven you of that fight. I was too rash and didn't understand how you felt." His father said lowering his head and keeping his eyes on Toothless's eye.

"Well since that's now settled, how about introducing me to your companions?" His father said after a moment of silence.

"This is my friend Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and his wife Astrid Haddock. Stormfly as we called her is friends with Astrid while the same goes for Fishlegs and Meatlug." Toothless said as he pointed to the each of them.

"And who's this?" His father said pointing to me. I began feel nervous to the point I could barely move.

"This is Evangelina, my mate." Toothless answered and his father looked at me then at Toothless. I was a little relieved when he called me by another name.

"I see you and her are bonded to each other." He said sounding a little disappointed while showing a calm face. Toothless nodded, which didn't help make the king's mood any better.

"So how did you become king?" Toothless said breaking the awkward silence.

"Well King John died a few years ago and his heir wasn't of age yet. So he gave me the throne until the prince becomes of age. Which the prince should becoming of age in a few months if nothing were to happen." He answered sounding slight exhausted. Just then a young man walked into the room seeming to ignore everyone until he reached the king.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	18. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and his father have some catching up to do.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Sorry if you were excepting a new chapter on Monday. I've moved their release to a Friday time frame, since I have noticed a small trend on the weekends from last month (FanFiction.net). I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

"What is the meaning of this?" The boy said looking at the king while pointing at Toothless. I slowly approached Toothless's side and lied down next to him.

"Einar this is my son Donovan." His father introducing Toothless to the young man. The boy acted a little surprised when he heard the name.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the intrusion." Einar said feeling a little embarrassed for entering the room so suddenly.

"It's ok you didn't mean any harm." Toothless said to make Einar feel better.

"Well now that that's taken care of, how about the guards show you and your friends to their rooms." His father said and a group of eight guards came into the room. Each of the guards walked up to us and bowed respectfully then gestured for us to follow. It took us a moment before we did as they asked. We walked along the outermost walls of the castle and eventually we were separated, except Toothless walked along side me. The two guards eventually stopped in front of a door and kindly opened it.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, then don't hesitate to call for us." One of the guards said as he held out a hand directing us inside. After we walked into the room, the door close behind us. And to not much surprise, the room was just as perfect as the throne room was. The room was large and spacious with curtains lining ever window. A fireplace sat the corner of the room with some chairs and a couch nearby. The bed was large, much like the room and could probably sleep three more people.

I walked over to the fireplace and lit a small log on fire, then curled my body near it. Toothless slowly approached me from behind and lied down next to me. He placed his hand on my belly and started to rub it gently. I gave a soft purr as he did this and I began to fell asleep.

Later we woke up to a knock on the door.

"What is it?" He said we started to stand up.

"The king wishes to talk privately with the two of you in his personal chambers." Someone replied through the door.

"Very well, we'll be there in a moment." Toothless answered and we walked over to the door. Once outside, the guards escorted us to the King's chambers as requested.

The room was similar to ours except everything as of a higher quality and attention to detail. Toothless's father sat in a chair seeming to ponder on his thoughts. He gazed up at us when we came closer to him and offered Toothless a seat. I curled down next to him and after we both were comfortable did his father speak.

"So how did you two meet?" He said looking at the both of us.

"I was traveling and when I went to an island named Berk. It was where I met your son along with some of his friends you met earlier. And although we didn't start off in the best of terms, we eventually grew to like each other." I said looking up at Toothless, which he was looking back.

"I see, so how is he as your mate?" He said, which made us the both of look away in discomfort.

"He's caring and comes when I need the most, but sometimes he can be overdoing it." I answered still turned away.

"Anyway, where is mother?" Toothless asked looking concerned and to change the subject.

"She was shocked by your sudden appearance and will not be joining us till tonight's meal." He replied making Toothless a little less worried, but a little disappointed.

"By the way, I'm a little relieved you made it here alive. There have been recent reports of a dragon trapper around here, so we've told everyone to remain human when outside of the city." He said getting up and pouring himself a drink before sitting back down.

"Do we have some information of these trappers?" Toothless asked in interest of this news.

"Eret, Son of Eret and Drago Bludvist. I have placed the city on high watch for anyone with those names." He said sounding a little mad at himself.

"My lord, can I ask a favor of you?" I asked a little nervous looking up at him.

"Yes, what is it you desire?" He replied eagerly awaiting my answer.

"I want to bring my family here to watch as our child be born into the world." I said calmly, but I was so nervous in my head.

"Very well, we'll send someone out to get them tomorrow morning." He said with a nod. We chatted some more till one of the guards came to tell us dinner was ready. Arne asked about my past, which I answered as much as I could allow him to hear. That was when we discover he was the dragon who taught me many years ago. He was returning from a quest and saw me in disarray, so he felt I needed his help. I kindly thanked him for his help and then we proceed to the dinner hall.

When we got to the dinner hall did we see Hiccup and the gang with Meatlug and Stormfly in human form. And then I saw a woman sitting next to the king's chair, which one could assume to be his wife. The king sat in his chair with his wife on his left and Toothless being on his right. Hiccup was seated next to Toothless with Astrid and Fishlegs on the other side of his seat. Meatlug and Stormfly sat next to the king's wife. I lied down behind Toothless's seat and once everyone was seated did the king called for the food to be served. Everyone except me was given cooked fish, bread, and some vegetables along with some red wine. Instead of the fancy meal they gave them, I was given some raw fish, which I was ok with. The king asked some more question of what Toothless had been doing since he left the castle, and how he and Hiccup became friends. It was there that the king learned of the oversized dragon (Red Death) and how she used mind control on his subjects. This made him and myself slightly upset, but he was relieved to hear she was killed a long time ago. After the excellent meal, we all wished each other goodnight and left to our rooms.

Once we got to the room, Toothless changed into some nightclothes and went to the bed while I chose the fireplace. After lighting another fire, I made myself comfortable and drifted to sleep. I was quickly awoken by something moved behind me and I turned to see human Toothless standing over me. Before I could say something, he lied down next to my belly. It wasn't long before we both fell asleep.

The next morning was rather cold when we woke up and we hugged each other until the fire got warm enough. After Toothless got changed and warmed up, we moved to the kitchen. The cook was more than happy to make us a little snack.

Afterwards, Toothless gave me a tour of the castle and passed some old friends of Toothless along the way. That was until we came upon one friend that was rather very close to Toothless than the others.

"Angel, is that you?" Toothless asked as we pass a beautiful young looking woman. She had rather brownish blonde hair with violent colored eyes. She stood slightly below average height of a woman, but she wore a light brown gown. She stopped after Toothless spoke and turned to face him properly.

"Donovan, It's you." She replied and they both hugged each other. Then she looked at me with slight displeasure.

"Angel, how have you been?" He asked curiously.

"It's been fine the past half century and I see you've mated." She answered looking back at Toothless.

"Have you mated with someone yet?" Toothless asked

"Yes, you remember Justin?" She asked and Toothless nodded.

"Well, it was nice to you again and that you're alright." He said and then walking away. She too turning away and went about her business. We walked silently till we reached our room and went inside. We lit another fire in the fireplace to keep ourselves, but mostly for Toothless warm. Toothless sat in one of the chairs facing the fire and watched the fire dance. I laid myself on my side while being near the fire. We could've stay there all day, but then we heard a knock on the door. Toothless got up and opened the door to his father. Him and a person dressed in similar clothes Toothless wore yesterday, came inside. Arne took a seat in one of the chair while his follower stood next to him.

"Evangelina, please come here." He kindly called me over. I was enjoying the warmth of the fire, but I got up and walked over to them. I sat next to Toothless, facing Arne.

"This is Lefitray, one of best massagers. She's going to be the one bring your family here. So if you would instruct her where she'll be going and who she is look for." Arne said directing me to the woman like person standing next to him. After some talk with her, she was soon on her way.

**By the way, Eret, Son of Eret and Drago Bludvist are going to be just mention for right now. Haven't decided whether or not to add them in. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy! ******


	19. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confessions to Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs the truth of who he really is. And how he and Toohless are mates for life.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

Six days passed since Lefitray left and we recently received a letter telling us she would be back some time tomorrow. Although I was happy to hear the news, I was also getting nervous. I noticed shortly after Lefitray left, my belly was hanging lower than it did say two weeks ago. I found the enlarged belly made everything including the simple things even harder to do, and I had to be careful of how I laid down. And I've attempted to change into human form, but the large belly would cause me pain so I'd have to change back. It was decided that Toothless would translate for me since I couldn't change to human.

We were in our bedroom enjoying the fire and each other's company. Then we heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Toothless said turning toward the door. It opened to reveal Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs. They inside came and took a seat near the fire, meanwhile I got up and moved over to Toothless's side.

**(Toothless is translating Draco's words.)**

"I've asked you here because, there is something you should know about me." I said feeling a little nervous of what I was about to say. They looked at me a little worried and puzzled, which was to be expected.

"I'm not Evangelina, I'm really Draco." I said then all of them they were surprised except for Stormfly, Meatlug, and Hiccup. I could tell Astrid and Fishlegs needed some convincing.

"How can you be Draco when you can't, no." Astrid said refusing to believe what I was saying.

"You have to believe me, if you take off your ring Astrid and look inside it. It should read Hiccup's name inside your ring just as your name will be in his ring." I said trying to make them believe me. Astrid slowly removed the ring and looking inside the ring under she found Hiccup's name in the ring. She was shocked by this and looked at me as though she wanted to hurt me. Fishlegs meanwhile glanced at the ring and was puzzled by this new information.

"I also know Hiccup is like me in that he can change between forms, by a pendant I gave him. And I'd change to show you I really am Draco, but this belly would causes me pain if I did." I said look at Hiccup then at everyone else. He looked at me with a small barely noticeable smile.

"You knew this whole time and didn't bother to say anything about it?" I said and everyone turned to Hiccup, which he gave a nod.

"I felt it wasn't my duty to tell everyone who you were, but I'm puzzled how you plan on having a baby. As far as I know, neither of you are able to produce a child." He said itching the back of his head. I gave a small grin.

"As it would appear, many years ago when I met Freya and Thor. Freya gave me the power of shifting between human and dragon. She also thought I should bond with Toothless in hopes of having more nightfuries in the world. So she changed my dragon body to a female. And as you can probably see, it seems to be working." I said getting on four paws and showing the small bump in my belly. Astrid looked at it and gasped while Fishlegs seemed to be writing some more notes.

"Anyway, I didn't want to deceive you for much longer or have you find out the hard way." I said carefully seating myself next to Toothless. Everyone seemed a little less worried than before now that they know who I was.

"So then you really are Draco? So then you and Toothless are to basically married to each other? And that really is a dragon egg inside the belly?" Astrid asked as she tried to wrap her around what was said moments ago. I gave a nod to every question and then nuzzled my head against Toothless.

"So then why didn't you tell us sooner about this?!" She said angrily at me. I tried to make myself appear smaller than I was. I heard Toothless make a small growl and then stopped.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure if what Toothless told me was true. Trust me, I didn't believe it at first either. But I didn't want Toothless to loss hope and so I agreed to help him. And now I think about it, I've become attached to him to the point I wanted to be with him always." I said and Toothless looked at me strangely. I stared back blankly trying to say it was true.

"So can I ask you some questions?" Fishlegs breaking the slow silence. I looked at him surprise and then gave him a slow nod after I relaxed a little. Fishlegs started to ask about how dragon mating works, which I gave as much as I could without feeling embarrassed. This lasted for a little bit and then the afternoon meal was called for.

After lunch, Toothless walked me back to the bedroom and then left to do some law work in the city. To pass the time, I slept near the fireplace and thought about my family.

"Wake up lady, Evangelina." I heard a familiar voice in my ear, but it wasn't someone I knew quite well. I slowly opened my eyes to see Lefitray on one knee near me. Toothless sitting in a chair and was having what looked to be a morning drink, which tell me I slept through the night. Lefitray was kind enough to help me onto my paws before speaking again.

"Are they here?" I asked tilting my head and ears perked up. She nodded her replied, which I was a little relieved and nervous.

"Okay, I want you to bring them along with the king and his wife. And tell them not to be surprised when they come in." I instructed Lefitray, she gave a bow before leaving the room. I slowly moved over to Toothless so that I was close to him. Before long we heard a knock on the door and Toothless answered it. In came my mother, father, brother, sister, as well as Arne and Mary. Toothless walked them over to me and showed them the chairs that sat across from me. Each of them took a seat and looked at the two of us as Toothless sat down.

**(Toothless translating again.)**

"Well, you've certainly changed since I last saw you." My fathers spoke looking at Toothless. Toothless didn't mind the misunderstanding and directed that the dragon was me. They appeared to be completely caught off guard when they looked at me.

"Son, what happened to you?" He spoke again with his mouth slightly open and moving his arms about pointing to my white dragon body. There was awkward silence as I avoided their gaze until it was too uncomfortable to bear with.

"About that... I'm... carrying a child..." I said showing them the small bump in my belly. This threw them even more off guard, as they couldn't figure out how this happened.

"How can you... be..." My father said refusing to believe me and slightly confused. My mother sat closer to him and was trying to keep him calm. Arne, Mary and my siblings remained relatively calm as his voice slowly raised.

"If you don't believe me, then come feel it yourself!" I said then carefully laid and offering them to feel my belly. My siblings slowly came over and started to feel across my belly. They pushed a little bit and felt there was something on the other side. I heard them giggle as they gently poked me, which I didn't mind too much. After a few minutes of this, they returned to their seats then my parents came closer. However, Toothless's parents reminded seated as they could smell I was pregnant. Toothless started to worry and voiced them through the mind link. I assured him that it's was going to be alright and he didn't need to worry much. As they felt my belly, I could see my mom's eyes fill with some joy. My father began to relax and seemed to slowly adjust to my new appearance.

"Ok, even though I didn't see this coming. I think I can live with it, but who's the other parent?" He asked after sitting back in the chair. I turned my head to Toothless and gave him a lick on the face.

"Well, what are your names?" He said looking at the three new faces.

"Donovan, Mary, Arne." Each of them spoke in turn.

"Okay Donovan, Mary, Arne, I'd like to welcome you and your parents into our family." My father said expanding a hand and they all shook hands. This helped to relieve a big worry I had before.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how are you a dragon when your family isn't?" Mary asked curiously awaiting my answer.

"Well, you see. I was human-born and my village was poor many years ago. So eventually the village ran out of tributes for a dragon living in the mountains. And my parents sort of willing sacrificed me as a tribute for the dragon. When I arrived at his cave, he was about to kill. He chooses not to and decided to raise me. But after a few years of friendship, we got into an argument. I wanted to leave him, but he didn't want to so he attacked me. I managed to kill him in defense, but he placed a curse on me. I was to live as a dragon for the rest of my life." I said looking away as some of the memories were a little painful to recall.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway." Mary said apologetically as Toothless comforted me.

"No no no... It's nothing. If it weren't for him then I'd probably wouldn't have met Donovan and the other people I've come across. And besides it happened years ago, don't worry I'll be fine." I said reassuring them.

"Well, may the dragons of the Moon and Sun help you found a way to turn back to human." He said after feeling a little better.

"Oh, I have years ago. However, this pregnancy had prevented me from doing so." I said looked at my belly.

The rest of the day, we chatted about various things and quickly showed them the castle. Such as what I've been up to for the past few years and how I met Toothless. We were have a good time and I made no mention of my pretend visit as a messenger. My family seemed to be liking Toothless rather quickly which I figured was a good sign.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	20. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sometime, Draco finally gives birth to some new nightfuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter may contain some contain for audiences over 18.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

The next morning I felt an urge to fly and before I could, Toothless snapped me out of it.

"Feeling like flying?" Toothless simply asked. I nodded and Toothless looked at me calmly.

"The baby is almost here, which means we're going to have to move you." He said and motioned for me to stand up.

"Moved me where? What's this urge I'm having?" I asked confused.

"Your body is going to give birth soon and it wants to go to the dragon birthplace." He answered.

"Then why can't I go there?" Still confused.

"Because of what is going on right now with the hunters and you wouldn't make it in time. Trust me, it's safe to do it here." He replied.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be by my side when It happens." I said slowly getting up. Toothless nodded and walked me to the door.

"We need to cover your face." Toothless said stopped us at the door.

"Why?" I said puzzled.

"Because it'll keep you calm as we move you. It should also help prevent you from having the urges." He said then gripped one of the untouched blankets from the bed.

"Okay" I said then Toothless wrapped the blanket around my face, making sure to cover everything. I can't see and wasn't able to smell or hear much as well. I jolted when I felt something touching against me.

"It's just me." Toothless said in a calming voice as he had his body against my head and a hand on the other side. He opened the door and guided me as we moved around the castle. Felt something was behind me, which Toothless assured me it just one of the castle guards following us.

Eventually we arrived and I guided in a room. Toothless removed the blanket after the door closed and I was a little relieved when it came off. The room was large, but wasn't as big as the throne room. There were small windows just big enough from a person to stick their arm out. They gave enough to light the room, but none of them could allow me to escape. There were some scratch marks in the walls and floor. The floor had some hay covering most of it and there were some holes with water inside.

"This is the castle's birthing chamber. Normally the queen or prince would use this room when they're having a baby. But the knight's wife's may also use this room, which that would be you." Toothless said and I was slightly confused.

"Why bring me here and now?" I said tilting my head.

"Those urges will only get worse and this room is better suited to help with the birth. And don't worry, I'll be here with you." He said changing into his nightfury form and cuddling me.

Later in the day I had another urge and tried changing at the wall. I roared loudly when the wall wouldn't break, Toothless had some trouble snapping me out of it. When I came too, my head would hurt like a hammer hit me. The guards brought us some food, but I had to stay away from the door so I wouldn't escape. I kept myself occupied by thinking of nonsense thing and sleeping. Toothless and I would sometimes chat as a way to keep both of us busy.

The next day the urges got even worse and started to rising in my attempted to leave. I started by clawing at the wall to flapping my wings. All ended with me roaring in defeat and sometimes the pain of whatever I had just done. Toothless meanwhile kept his calm attitude and didn't mind my eradicate behavior too much. However something he had to play rough, but avoided hurting the baby. I found out he dealt with something like this before when him and a friend watched over one of the queen's pregnancy. This gave me some assurance that he's had some experience with it before.

After two days of these urges, I was finally given a break. However it was short lives as I felt my insides moving. I slowly made my way to a nest I made during one of my breaks. I made sure my tail hole was down low on the edge of the nest. I saw Toothless rushing to the door to tell the guard to get everyone we knew down here. It didn't take long for them to get down here. I was a little surprised as they came in, but that did stop my body from giving birth. My mom escorted my brother and sister out of the room since they were too young for this. Soon she rejoined my father as Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Toothless's parents were watching as I giving birth. I tried my best to tune out the stares and focused on the baby. Toothless stayed by me and this made me feel better. I felt something was moving closer to my tail hole. I gave a small push and soon a shiny black egg emerged from my body, but that wasn't it. I felt another coming and so I moved a little forward. Then the second egg appeared, it looked the same as the first. Just as I thought I was done, a third and finally egg appeared. I felt a little tired after that short birthing session and curled myself around the eggs. Then went to sleep.

When I awoke the next morning, I rising my head and looked down at the three rock-like black eggs. I can't believe I and with Toothless's helps, made those eggs. I looked behind me to find my sleeping mate curled around me and the eggs. I gave him a soft lick on the face and then he woke up.

I purred as I rubbed my head against him and he did the same to me. I was a little happy that little ordeal was over, but I knew I far from done. The door opened and in came Hiccup, along with Astrid. They slowly approached me and looked at the shiny eggs. I growled as Astrid tried to touch them, which she pulled her hand back.

"I want to walk around for a bit, can you watch over the eggs?" I said looking at him. He nodded and I changed into human form. Astrid was a little surprised when I changed and started stretching. I was happy be in this form again. I walked about the castle in an almost carefree mood, I was enjoying myself. I made my way back to the birth chamber in relativity short time, but it felt longer to me. I found Toothless and his parents in the room. They seemed a little surprised when I entered through the door.

"So this is what you look like in human form." Arne said and I nodded. I slowly moved to the eggs and changing into my dragon state.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	21. The babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eggs have hatched to reveal three baby nightfuries.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

I didn't let the eggs go out of my sight, especially when our meals were brought to us. I didn't know what it was that compiled me to do this sort of thing. Toothless would look at them from time to time, however he kept watch over me and our surroundings. Even though we were in the castle, we didn't want to let our guard down.

Eventually after a day of watching the eggs, a voice told me to put them in the water. So I gently pushed the eggs toward the water and let them drop one by one. I didn't know if I'd done something wrong, but soon I saw the eggs explode. I was horrified for a second before I saw a small black figure surface. Both me and Toothless were filled with joy as soon as we saw three baby nightfuries pull themselves out of the water. They were about the size of a small dog, but had black scales. Two of them had light green eyes while one of them had a more yellowish green eye color. Their wings seemed smaller than their body unlike Toothless and me. One of the green eyes children had a barely noticeable white snort, which I could guess she was a girl. That and by the scent she was giving off also told me. The other child seemed to be an almost baby form of Toothless, which I found to be amusing.

"Momma!" One of the children said giving a small roar as they moved as fast as they could toward me. I wanted to cry tears of joy, but I knew I couldn't. I moved closer to them and laid my body on the ground in front of them. They rubbed their head against me and I started to purr, which surprised them a little. I tried to cuddle some of them when they got close to my head.

"What should we name them?" I asked Toothless as he slowly walked up to us.

"Daddy!" The children said and rushed over to Toothless to do the same thing they did to me. Toothless didn't mind the cuddling too much and moved closer to me, but being careful not to step on any of the children.

"How about we call this one, Toothless junior." He said pointing to the miniature likeness of himself, which I laughed then shook my head as a no.

"Then how about Njord?" He asked which I agreed to.

"Katherine." I said pointing to girl and Toothless agreed.

"Andrew!" We said pointing to the last child, we both laughed. One of the guards opened the door to find out the commotion and soon realized the eggs hatched then left. I got up and sat next to Toothless. We pulled the children together with our wings and purred softly. Then we nuzzled each of other for a while until everyone showed up. Before the guard closed the door, I required he bring some food for the children then he left again.

We slowly opened our wings to reveal the three small nightfury children. The children were hesitate to approach everyone and looked up at us, which I told them it was going to alright. Njord and Andrew slowly and cautiously approached Arne while Katie stayed with us. I gave her a small pushed and she too slowly approached the group. Eventually the children warmed to everyone and were having some fun. I could see everyone's eyes light up, especially Astrid, Mary and my mother. The children chirped when they were picked up and tossed into the air slightly. The children seems to be enjoy the moment of being in the air. Everyone froze when the door opened and in came a guard carrying a tray of fish. He carefully sat the tray down in front of us then returned to his duties. The children eyed the fish and went to bite into them with some success. After they finished, we chatted with each other while the children watched or played around.

"So what are their names?" Mary asked kindly.

"Over there is Njord." Toothless pointed to the green eyed without the white snort. Everyone looked at him, which made Njord uncomfortable and ran over to us to hide.

"Andrew is that one there." I pointed to the yellowish green-eyed child playing with Kathy. The two didn't seem to notice the eyes watching them as they played.

"Katherine's the one with the white on her nose." Toothless said and some had trouble seeing it for a moment, but soon found it.

"Where do you plan on raising them?" My mother asking, Mary and her seeming interested in the question.

"I don't know, maybe back on Berk." I said not giving the question much thought. Toothless seemed to agree, however I could see he didn't completely agree with me. My mother and Mary seemed a little disappointed when I said Berk, but quickly let the question go.

"What do you think?" I asked Toothless unsure of where we should raise them. This raised Mary and my mother's hope again.

"Berk is alright I suppose." Toothless said although I guessed he wanted to raise them here. This lowered their hopes yet again. Njord joined his brother and sister while they were chasing each other playfully.

For the rest of the time being, we chatted a little and watched the children play until they felt tired. Then they slowly walked over to us and curled their bodies against me, which I curled myself around them. Everyone took this as a cue to leave and they did while a Toothless curled himself around the children and me. We all went to sleep peacefully.

The next morning the children woke me up by a roaring contest they started. Which was simply who could be the loudest of the three of them. I interfered just as Kathy was about to start, which made her rather upset with me. I quickly looked for Toothless, but he nowhere to be found. I asked the children, however they only stared at me with tilted heads. I told to stay in the room and to not cause any problem while I looked for Toothless. They then started to chase each other around the room while taking turns. I exited the room and instructed one of the guards to watch over them. After a quick transformation, I began my search for Toothless.

**Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	22. Play Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Draco decided to have a friendly little fight.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Sorry for lack of a better name. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

It didn't take me long to find Toothless in the King's chambers. He was busy talking to his father and the prince until I showed up. There was a moment of silence when I can in and approached the three of them.

"What is going on here?" I asked as there was utter silence. They looked around the room before the prince first answered my question.

"We were going over some details with the meeting of the four dragon kings." The prince spoke and I became curious of this meeting.

"The four dragon kings of each domain come here to meet and discuss various topic. Such as problems they are having and how to resolve them." Toothless answering this time.

"Who are these four kings you speak of?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Norbert the reasonable is king of the northern domain, Teman the wise is king of the southern domain, John the arrogant is the king of the eastern domain, and Mendebal the disagreeable is king of the western domain." Arne answered.

"So then what does that make you since you aren't one of the four kings?" I said puzzled.

"This land and like many others have many other kings ruling them. The four kings govern their lands as well as their domains. However this land is not considered to be in any of the four domains, so we govern ourselves. Which it is also why the meetings take place here as neither kings is in any of the other's domain." Prince answering my confusions.

"So then how do those meetings take place?" I asked another question popping into my head.

"Normally the kings, queens, and maybe some trusted people gather in a secret part of the castle. Once gathered, we then begin to talk. It's rather simple in terms of the meeting itself." Toothless answered, I nodded in the simplicity of the meetings themselves.

"Ok... I was just here to see where you were." I said to Toothless before walking away. As I was walking back to children, I notice my skin was peeling on my right arm. There was only one other time that it did this, which was when my scales changed. And when I changed my arm into a scaly paw, sure enough there was some black scales appearing.

I quickly changed into my full dragon body when I reached the temporary chambers where we were staying in. I went inside to found the children being playful with the rather serious guard. They ran circles around the guard and sometimes tried to push him. The guard was trying his best attempts to catch them, but failed each time. The guard was relieved when he notices my presence and quickly left the room as fast as he could. But not before requiring food for me and the children to be brought.

The children were soon on me and we happy to see their mother was back. They quickly noticed the black scales on my front right paw. They looked at them puzzled and with curiosity, Njord touched them. Nothing happened of course and then they resumed playing till the food arrived.

Toothless came in the room as we were finished eating. He seated himself next to me and the children cuddle up against us. I watched as they peacefully went to sleep, sometimes they'd move their bodies around. Like how a dog is sleeping then their head and feet move suddenly.

They slept for a few hours and were back into a playful mood when they woke up. This time Njord and Andrew teamed up to chase their sister around the room. At first Kathy enjoyed it, but she eventually ran to us for protection when they began to play rough. Toothless told the two boys to back off their sister for awhile. Njord and Andrew played with each other instead. I in the meantime gave comfort to Kathy by humming a little something I remembered my mother hummed when we needed comfort. After she felt better, Kathy started to play with her brothers again. However, this time they took it a little easier on her. Toothless joined in on the fun and the children teamed up to take him down, which Toothless allowed himself to fall for their attack. They chirped and roared when their succeed in bring Toothless down. Two guards rushed into the room when the children starting making a lot of noise and quickly resumed they duties realized it was just the kids. After sometime we all had a quickly meal, then went to the sleep with everyone curled around each other.

The next morning Toothless and me woke up in relativity the same time, while the kids remained asleep. So we carefully left the room and chatted while moving about the castle.

"So do you think we could go back to Berk anytime soon?" I asked as we slowly walked.

"After the meeting then we'll be free to leave if we wish." Toothless answered. I was a little displeased with the answer, but had some understanding.

"Okay." I say and we continued our peaceful walk.

When we arrived at the door, we could hear the roars of children calling out for us. We rushed in and brought them as close to our bodies as possible. After a moment they pushed us away and started to play like they normally did. The rest of the day became rather dull as this point so I decided to play with the kids. Which the kids didn't mind playing with me, and it some quality time with the kids. Eventually Toothless got bored and joined in on the fun. At some point though the children got tired of playing and it was just Toothless and I. It would be a match for the first hit, best of three wins. Rules were no claws, teeth, fire breathing, wings and tail would be allowed. However, no flying would be allowed. The kids sat near the door and simply watched us fight for dominance as we both moved to the edge of the room opposes each other.

"Ready to lose again?" Toothless said then launched himself toward me.

"No, not really." I said quickly moving to the right dodging his attack.

He tried to follow me, I jumped and spun around hitting my tail on his back. He grunted from the pain and I couldn't help, but smile from the win. We went back to our corners of the room and prepared for the next battle. Toothless charged at me again and I readied myself to dodge.

"What's that?" Toothless's voice said in my mind which I stopped to glance around to figure out what it was, he took full advantage of my distraction and rammed into me.

"Hey, you tricked me." I said with distaste for Toothless's cheating.

"We didn't say anything about no mind connections." He said with a smile as he returned to his corner. I slowly returned to my corner with distaste of that last match.

**(Author's notes: I thought about using the name Desmond the something for the southern king. No joke, was I looking for names and I happened to come across it. But I quickly remembered Assassin's Creed 3. Desmond is a kind of protagonist in the game.)**

**There's a poll if you're interested in taking part, it's about who should be the villain. Details on the profile pages. By the way on a personal note, we're now at the mark of the end of the last story (Dragon's Curse). Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	23. Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decides it's time the children were let outside of their room.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Sorry for lack of a better name. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

We stood at our corners and locked our eyes on each other. Our tails swishing left and right was the only thing moving between us, as we waited for the other to attack. A sudden noise broke the silence, which caused us to charge at each other as fast as we could. Then jumped as we neared, one of us trying to pin the other to the ground. Although it was my mistake as Toothless's greater size over me would give him the win. Our eyes locked again as Toothless kept me against. Everything seemed to be tuned out as if nothing seemed to matter.

Toothless lowed his head and gave me a lick. "I love you." I heard him say and I licked him back. We could feel the other wanting to become more intimate, but that was quickly interrupted by the children trying to push Toothless off of me. After a moment he got off of me and I rolled myself with my belly on the ground. A guard quickly rushed into the room to check the loud noise, but returned to his post and he seemed tired of rushing in. They children were in a playful mood again, so Toothless and them decided to play after the guard left. After Toothless became exhausted, I switched with him and played with the kids. Eventually a while later, all of us were exhausted and so we took small nap.

When I awoke some time later, the kids and Toothless were still asleep. I tried my best to wake a Toothless without waking the kids. It took a moment before I managed to wake the sleeping dragon. We carefully left the room and changed into human form then stood near the wall across from the door. The view over looked the city and the surrounding land outside of it. The sun was about an about past noon. The city was as busy as ever with people moving around almost looking at dots. There was some wind blowing a soft cold breeze across the city.

"Let's spend some time alone." I said breaking the silence between us.

"What do you mean, we're do it now." He said stretching his arms at me.

"No, I mean just the two of us. Away from your father, the kids, Hiccup, I mean all of it. At least for a bit while we spend some time in each other's company." I said drawing myself closer to him. Toothless seemed skeptical of the idea and darted his gaze else way.

"I don't know." He said still averting his gaze.

"It's okay. If you're not feeling like doing then I won't force you to." I said then slowly walking to the door a little disappointed.

"Wait..." He said quickly turning and grabbing my arm. I turned my head to face him.

"Right now isn't the best time with what's going on. But I think we could spend some time together later today." He answered. We carefully changed and went back into the room to find the kids were still asleep. Instead of going back to sleep we just watched the children sleep, we sometimes peeked at what they were dreaming about. The three of them for the most part dreamt of flying someday with their wings out stretched.

Later in the day, the kids woke up and instead of playing like usual, they sat around. Bored of playing with each other and wanting something new to do. So I decided it was time they saw what the world was outside of their room for the first time. I instructed them to stay close by me.

As we first went outside the children chirp and make all sorts of noises in excitement. They couldn't hold onto the amount of excitement they had. Sometimes one of them would try to run off, but I managed to catch them before they did so. I showed them around the castle, showing them some of what Toothless showed me. Eventually we stop at our previous room and went inside.

Once inside, the room looked relativity untouched since we left it a few days ago. The kids dashed around the room and exploring their new surroundings. As they were busy exploring, I went to start a fire in the fireplace. After some time, they came over to me tired as I laid next to the fire.

"Draco, where are you and the kids?" I hear Toothless say in a concerned tone in my head.

"Our bedroom." I answered.

The children and me raised our heads together at almost the same time when we heard the door open. Toothless closed the door and walked over to us. The children got closer to me before realizing it was their daddy, which they quickly rushed at him. He picked up Kathy and gave her a toss into the air before quickly catching her. She chirped with excitement. Then he picked up the two boys one by one and did the same thing as Kathy. I took this time to change into human form. I stretched my hands and offered the kids to pick them up, but they were reluctant to do so. They stared at me rather confused and unwilling to come to me. When I slowly approached them, they slowly gathered around Toothless.

I tried to pick up Njord, but growled at me and trying to swat at me like a fly. I was surprised by his reaction as well as the other two children. So instead of trying to explain that I was their mother, I simply changed into the nightfury form. This helped slightly was they relaxed a little bit and slowly approached me. It took them a moment to realize I was mom again before getting into a joyful mood. They started to play with me, which I gladly did so as Toothless watched. However, we played more carefully than before as there were some fragile items in the room to be aware of.

After some time, the children tired themselves out again and we all laid near the warm fire in comfort before closing our eyes.

**There's a poll on Fanfiction, if you're interested in taking part. It's about who should be the villain. Details on the profile pages. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	24. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang receives some news from home and are charged to return.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Sorry for lack of a better name. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

We were all awoken by a sudden knock at the door.

"Toothless and Draco, we need to talk it's important!" A loud voice said sounding urgent. He got up and changed before answering the door. Upon opening it, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Stormfly, then came Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Beck and Belch, and Hookfang came inside. Toothless and I were both surprised as well as nervous be the rest of the gang showing up here.

**(The dragons are in human form, except for Draco. And Hiccup has told the rest of the gang of the dragon's secret ability. Just saying to eliminate any confusion to the readers.)**

"Berk was attacked by someone or something. My father has been captured and we need to go back to save the village." Hiccup said unaware the children were next to me. I take them outside while Toothless told me what was going on through the connection.

"They want us to leave right away, but we need to think of the kids as well now." Toothless said and I was beginning to think.

"Not to sound un-parenting of me, but I think we should leave them here with our parents while we take care of this problem." I voiced myself to him.

"Okay, but I want you to stay with them as well." He said and was beginning to become upset.

"No, I'm coming with you." I interjected.

"I want one of us to be there for them, and it'll have to be you." He answered.

"No, I'm staying with you to the very end. I'm going and there is nothing you can say that can stop me from doing so." I said furiously so as to get my message across to him. I could sense he was not going to change his decision, but I think Hiccup had plans for me and told Toothless to let me come anyway.

"Alright, fine." He answered and then began telling me of the plan so far. Hiccup and Toothless were going to fly at night over Berk to gather information. Then we'll make another plan based on what they find out during the flyover.

After the group meeting, Toothless went off to inform his Father about the sudden change of events. While I spend some time with the kids in our room and told Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut of how I was babies mother. They looked at me with slight disbelief, however with Hiccup's help they soon believed the story. The children were a little shy when they were meeting the three new people as well as the dragon-humanoid. But after some time the kids warmed up to the new guest and soon Toothless returned.

"So what did he say?" I asked waiting Toothless's answer. He kept his head faced away from everyone and rubbing the back of his neck.

"He isn't happy, but is willing to let us leave and with the prince's permission. Some troops can be provided to us should we call upon him for help." He replied.

"I'm glad he understands what is going on and Hiccup may need that help later." I said bringing myself another the human-Toothless. I changed into human form and we enjoyed some pleasant company of each other in the bed. The children hopped on the bed as well and were at the near end of the bed.

The next morning Hiccup had gathered us in the center of the castle with the exception of the kids of course. Me, Toothless, and the other dragons were in our human state during the meeting.

"With what Snotlout and the twins told me, they was some patrol ships surrounding the island. But that might have changed since they left. So we'll land at a island far from the sight of Berk to avoid being spotted. But that'll be some time from now, so let's get going." Hiccup said looked at everyone. Which all of us nodded to known the plan so far. Then all of us left each other's company to take care of anything we needed to do.

Both of our parent agreed to watch over the kids during our absent. However, the kids wanted to be with us which was understandable. After some reassuring, the kids reluctantly agreed to stay. Toothless and I spent some quality time with them unsure if we'd return. Before regrouping with Hiccup, we gave the children some long loving care then leaving.

Upon our departure, Arne was awaiting us at the gate with some guards nearly surrounding him.

"I wish you all a safe journey." He said as we pass him and leaving the city temporary. We walked till the city was out of sight and checking for any nearby people before changing into our dragon forms. After one last final check, we lifted off heading for Berk.

A while later, we landed in a open area of the forest with tree surrounding it. The daylight was fading slowly and after setup, we discuss how Berk has been without it's master dragon trainers. Which was kind of hard to adjust to being without Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs helping out the villagers dragon problems. Even Snotlout and the Twin could've handled it, they forget some of the training done during their teen years. Plus they didn't have really good understanding of their dragons like Hiccup and them do. But Snotlout and them handled most of the problems with the help of Stoick at times. Eventually we had something to eat and went to bed. However, us dragons couldn't fall asleep was easily was the humans did. All of us were on edge, watching anything moving around. Being watchful of the dragon trapper Arne spoke of when we first arrived at the castle. However, we agreed upon each of us would take watch and switch with someone else after a period of time. Toothless would take first watch and I agreed to go after him then it'll be whoever afterwards. So all of us went to sleep while, Toothless stayed awake.

As per our agreement, Toothless woke me up and then I took watch. I positioned myself so I was ready to attack at any moment. I kept my ears up, listening to anything around us and my eyes open. It was somewhat trying to stay awake after having been asleep for a while, but I managed through mental thought. I mentally talked to myself, which didn't mean I went insane or anything of the sort. It was to keep me busy from the boredom. Eventually I called the end of my watch and woke up Stormfly, which she almost hit me with her spikes. After realizing it was me, she apologized for the incident and took over for me. I then returned to my peaceful sleep.

**The poll is still available if you interested. By the way, chapter 25 may or may not be posted on time next week. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	25. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Toothless are out hunting when they come across someone they've never seen before.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

The next morning we found that all of us went to sleep without harm. And that us dragons didn't keep up the watch as we said we would. But it was no harm done so we left it alone. Toothless and I volunteered to gather food while Snotlout and Hookfang gathered firewood. This gave us some time alone, although right now wasn't the best time to fool around. So silence was upon us as we stayed focused on the task at hand.

After some time of searching, we found some deer. We position ourselves at the best point of attack, but something scared them away as we're about to attack. We tried our best to catch something, but it was too late to do so. Just as we were about to look again for some food, we hear a noise. We hid in some dense grass with our bodies low and our eyes open, we searched for the source of the noise. A moment later, a ginger colored hair woman and a orange fireworm like dragon followed her. The woman was rather beautiful in her facial appearance. She was dressed considerately wearing brown leather with a fur like piece covering her shoulder, but not her neck. She walked with a staff with various objects hanging from it. I couldn't place it, but I felt there was something about her that was familiar to me. We both slowed our breathing as best we could.

Before she continued on her walk, she stopped and so did the dragon. She looked around and observed everything around her. At one point her eyes fall upon us, which made me hold my breath. When she started looking elsewhere, I mentally had a sigh of relief. The dragon in the meanwhile was sniffing the air and growled in our direction.

"What is it? Do you see something?" She asked her companion as it readied to attack us. She gripped the staff with both hands firmly and looked around ready for an attack. We decided to leave them and slowly backed away. But one of us stepped on a fallen tree branch, making it snap. The woman took notice of the noise and faced our direction. Instead of tried to hide, I decided to. Face properly. However, Toothless was opposed the idea and had a theory that these might be the trappers his father spoke of. I on the other was doubtful of it and had a feeling of something else.

So I slowly approached the two in a non-threating posture while Toothless stayed hidden in the bushes. It took the woman a moment to realize I was not going to harm her or her companion however, the dragon relaxed a little. But she was a little hesitate of me and I couldn't blame her for it. After a moment, Toothless eventually joined us from the bushes. Both the woman and dragon repeated their actions as they did with me when I appeared. Much like before, it took the woman a moment to realize Toothless wasn't going to harm any of us. However, the dragon and Toothless were unsure of each other.

"Hey there, who are you? What are you two up to?" The woman said putting her hand on me softly. I didn't mind her petting me like I was some cute pet. She tried to do the same to Toothless, however he backed away a bit. Which indicated to her that he didn't want to be petted. She then moved over to her companion and looked at us closely. Toothless moved closer to me while not showing little to no signs he was ready to attack.

"Oh how I miss my family." She said looking away after a examining look. I cuddled Toothless against the neck while picturing the day Njord, Andrew, and Kathy were born. I had some understanding of how she felt and Toothless seemed to understand it as well.

"Let's bring her with us." I said to Toothless through thought. He returned a look of complete astonishment and refusal. Toothless returned to his point of that they were the dragon trappers, which I replied that if they were. We'd be trapped ourselves and/or unconscious by now. He wanted to say something back to me, but there wasn't much he could say. While she was distracted in her state of remembering, I slowly approach her and grabbed the staff with my mouth. I give it a small tug and managed to get her attention.

"What do you want?" She said trying to get me to let the staff go, but I give it another light tug. We continue this little "game" for a couple more attempts until she realizes I wanted her to follow. It took her a moment to gather herself up and follow us to camp. However, we made a slight change in direction as we caught some deer and dragged them to camp.

By the time we got back, not everyone was out and about on the campsite. As we pulled in our quarry along with our mystery guest, the twins were the first to notice we'd arrived. All the dragons were a little concerned of our mystery guest and so was her dragon. After some convincing, all the dragons felt a little better than before. But every one of the dragons was still a little iffy of each other. While the dragons talked among themselves, everyone except for Hiccup and Astrid showed up to see the commotion. They were a little surprised like the dragons were, after some chatting and drawing in the dirt with Fishlegs. They soon got what happened during our hunt and how these strangers came into our presence. After "talking" with us, Fishlegs began to carefully question our guest. Everyone, including the stranger gathered around the fire.

"Hello my name is Fishlegs, what is your name miss?" Fishlegs said being careful not to scare her in any way.

"Valka." She replied somewhat nervously. After some calming chatter, Astrid soon joined in on the conversation with Valka. Not soon after, Hiccup joined in as well. But Valka was in complete surprise when she saw Hiccup came to sit next to Astrid.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	26. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many year of being missing in Hiccup's life. His mother is found.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

Everyone didn't know what to do during Valka's sudden state of shock. Nor did they know why she was surprised to see Hiccup appear. However, Hiccup seemed surprised as well when he laid eyes on Valka. Then a tear emerged from Valka's eyes and more soon followed. I was feeling like they were old lovers, but something wasn't quite right with that connection. It wasn't until I looked at Hiccup then at Valka that I noticed something I didn't quite notice before. Some of Hiccup's features shared some similarity to her and Stoick, which meant she was his mother. I felt that this reunion was a bit more sentimental to the two of them, as I remember how Hiccup discussed of his mother disappearing when he was little. Having been separated from my family, I understood what this meant to the two of them

Hiccup stood up and very slowly walked over to Valka, still in disbelief of his mother sudden reappearance. The two of them hugged for the longest of times, but it was sort to be expected for such an event. Valka continued to weep, as she held onto him as hard as she could without stopping his breathing. It wasn't until they let go of each other that a word was said.

"You've grown some." Valka said still giving tears as she felt her hand feel around Hiccup.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Hiccup said after she finished feeling him.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, but I'm not sure what happened to me either. All I remember was when you were little during the dragon war, I was fighting dragons. Somehow I was knocked out, and then I wake up in a healer's hut someplace other than Berk. The healer told me I was injured when they found me and they weren't sure how I get there. After I got better, I started exploring this new place and that how I met Ailith over there." She said pointing to the orange dragon that was resting its body next to Valka while keeping an eye on her.

"It's okay, I'm glad to see you again after all these years." Hiccup said happily, but with a hint of uncertainty. Everyone split into two groups of humans and dragon then started chatted for hours, which seemed almost like eternity to me. I perked up my ear to listen better during this time of discussion, Hiccup told his mother of what has happened to Berk since her disappearance. However, he left out some details probably to protect her as well as himself. Astrid had the look of uncertainty if this stranger was truly the Valka of husband Stoick and mother of Hiccup. Although she didn't seem too keen to share this information with Hiccup anytime soon. Meanwhile Toothless and the others talked of what they might expect to see when they reach Berk. They even started betting some fish as to see who will be right. Ailith slowly joined our group and started to open up a bit. We started to exchange stories of each other adventures, to which I similar just listened to some of their rambles. Ailith was once a wild dragon before meeting Valka. Years ago, Ailith was caught in a dragon trap and thought her end was near. When the trappers neared her, Valka appeared and as able to defeat them as well as free her. Ailith followed Valka to hopefully repay her debt, but after some time spend together. Ailith grew an attachment to Valka and so did Valka. As I thought about, I remained myself that these two shared a bond like Hiccup and Toothless do.

"How about you Angelina?" Ailith said which I was caught slightly off guard.

"I am sorry, but there isn't much for me to tell." I said and resumed my over watch of the entire group.

"Surely there must be something you could share with me." Ailith said being somewhat insistent.

"Very well, I come be poor beginnings and had some bad events happen to me. Eventually I met someone caring enough to help me out and I was able to gather myself. After some time traveling, I landed on Berk and met everyone you see here. Then I had to leave for a short time, but I came back and became mates to Toothless. They've mostly told you the rest of happened since then and up to this point." I said giving not a whole lot of detail. I cuddled under Toothless's head. I felt a little like Astrid at this point as I didn't fully trust Ailith. She pondered over the details for a bit and she soon seemed to accept my story. We talked to each other till the sun was setting before we all realized what time it was. I felt a little sorry we didn't make any flight time today, but I realized it was good to reunite Hiccup with his mother.

After eating some of the deer caught earlier, I tried to sleep someplace alone. But Toothless convinced my otherwise and so much like yesterday, I chosen to take first watch. It was rather peaceful and the only noises to be heard were from the night animal and creatures roamed about. Sometimes I'd heard a sudden noise, but to which it was just the forest inhabitants roaming. I stayed awake for as long I could before switching with Meatlug. Once I was sure enough she could handle it, I curdled against Toothless and went to sleep.

The next morning was rather uneventful other than that we agreed to put some serious flight time toward Berk. However, Valka seemed to be the least experienced compared to the rest of us. As she seemed somewhat in discomfort as she rode on Ailith. She'd sometime toss around, but she eventually found a sitting position that worked for her.

During our long flight, we'd talked to someone to break the slight boredom with such a flight. As we flew, I notice more of scales had come off and left black scales in its place.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	27. Berk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup decides to scout out Berk using Toothless and Draco help.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

It wasn't before long that we reached an island where we could rest up for the night. I was somewhat relieved we left, as I didn't have to worry about anyone getting trapped. I'm sure everyone had those same feelings in somewhere or another. However, I was concerned for the kids as I wasn't there to be around them. It didn't take long for everyone to set up camp and gather the necessary ideas for survival. After having a small bite, I went off from the group in favor if being alone to think and the quiet. I tried to connect with Arne, but he didn't seem to answer in anyway. I tried the same with Mary to which I had the same response as Arne. With nothing else better to do, I curled into a tight ball and went to sleep.

The next morning, I noticed Toothless wasn't sleeping next to me as he normally tended to do. I didn't take it as anything, but I liked being left alone from time to time. Before rejoining the group, I felt like going to a run and/or walk around the island. As I explored, I saw some prey animals as well as the occasion dragon. It felt kind of strange having been under watch by someone in some way and to not have that feeling was weird. I enjoyed some the forest's calming effect it had as I felt some of time had slowed or stopped completely. It opened my eyes a bit more than normally, allowing me to have complete focus on anything. However, it seemed short lived when I mentally heard Stormfly called me back in preparation of leaving the island. I somewhat hurried back, but I also tried to enjoy what little peace I could before leaving.

When I arrived back at camp, everyone was seated on the saddles of their dragons and waiting to leave. All of us dragon stretched our wings then gave powerful thrusts as we lifted off the ground. Then aligned them to push us forward to an island hopeful where we could observe Berk without being spotted by whatever.

It was an hour before sunset that we landed on an island far from Berk that it looked like a sizeable dot. The island was similar as the last as it had forestland and sand beaches in some areas. We settled on a large beach then went a little into the forestland to avoid detection. Then they proceed to make camp as well as gather some needed resources. When it was about dark, Hiccup got ready to fly over Berk. Before they left, Toothless and I quickly talked to comfort each other. Afterward, Hiccup got on the saddle then Toothless headed for Berk.

I watched endlessly up at the sky, patiently waiting for them to return. Sometimes I'd hear a noise, which I looked at it for about a minute and return to watching the sky. After about a few hours, I felt too tired to continue and went to sleep.

It wasn't till the next day that I woke up. This I found the black winged figure lying next to me, which I wanted to do something like lick awake. But instead I left him to sleep while I wondered about. In what was about a few minutes, Astrid caught up with me. It was evident that she was going to tell me something.

"Hiccup needs your help." She said then led in to one of the tents setup from yesterday. She went inside while I poked my head into the tent, not feeling like going in fully. I had my ears perked up to listen better at what was going to be said. Everyone except the dragons was inside the rather large tent, with a map of Berk on the ground. They were sitting in a circle with Hiccup facing the tent opening.

"There you are. We need to go on a scouting run." Hiccup said. I dropped my ears down, as I didn't like where this was going. He got up and pulled out a saddle, then proceed to come closer to me with it. I remembered the time when Hiccup first rode me and I didn't quite enjoy very much. So naturally I backed away unaware the other dragons were behind me. They surrounded me in a semicircle at the tent opening. It quickly became clear to me that it was avoidable and waited the inevitable. After I was saddled, Hiccup got on and it took a second to get adjusted to the weight change. Then we set off to Berk a little faster than we've been traveling at, which Hiccup didn't mind too much.

It didn't seem to take long before we could see some Berk. We stayed slightly below the clouds just enough to not run into them as we flew. There were some large ships docked it the pier while smaller vessels circled around the island. The village didn't have as many people wandering up and down it as I'm use to seeing. However, most of the people were very different from the Viking way of dressing. Their helmets covered more of their head than our Viking helmets did. Instead of leather or bare clothing covering them, they wore an interesting metal rings interconnected with one another on the torso. They dress in with green pants and shirt with white running down its sides. These strangers walked with a shield and perhaps a weapon, but I couldn't see it since it was hidden. As I looked done more, I noticed some of the houses were burned. As we flew around Berk some more, we came upon the dragon ring. Inside the ring was where most of the villagers were held, but with no dragons to be seen inside. During our fly over, I could hear Hiccup making some mental notes for later.

As we neared the village again, something fast flew pass and I took that as the time to leave. I flew as fast as I could with Hiccup holding as hard as he could to get us back to the island.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	28. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Draco find some help from another dragon.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

I stayed above and close to the clouds as possible to avoid being followed. In addition to this, I'd change direction ever so often to lose anyone even more. Eventually I slowed down a little bit, but not by much.

By the time we got back to the island, everyone was a little surprised to see us come back so fast. Hiccup got off of me a little shaken, but alright. It took him a moment to gather himself after which him and the others went into the tent. Valka was kind enough to remove the saddle before going into the tent. I returned to the other dragons on the beach to relax and maybe talk with them for a bit.

When I got there, Toothless was rather upset with me that I endangered Hiccup. He seemed to understand why I did what I did after I explained my reasoning behind it. Although he was still a little less upset with me then before. He decided to leave the group to listen to Hiccup and the others inside the tent. I chose to sleep for a bit after that little rush of speed and maneuvering I did to get back here while trying to avoid being followed.

It was later in the day I woke up to a rather empty beach with the waves hitting my face as they came in. I stood up and went to where the camp was set up to find everyone relaxing. Everyone was at least doing something to take their mind off of things. Except for Hiccup, Valka, and Astrid who were nowhere to be found outside of the tent. When I poked my head inside, I found the married man busy looking over some of the note he'd taken as well as making some drawings onto the map. However, I noticed Toothless was not with Hiccup as he was earlier. Meanwhile, Astrid and Valka were at either side of him trying to convince him to relax for a bit then return to planning. Hiccup was too focused to even hear the two women talking to him. Astrid gave me a somewhat angry glance before returning to Hiccup. Since there wasn't much I could do in my current state, I left camp and wandered off into the forestland.

As I walked, I began to remember the old days back when we were all younger. It gave me something of a warm feeling in my chest. Wandering around, I started to get the strange feeling I was being watched. But I'd turn to find nothing there except the forest landscape. So I started sending roars around me to get a picture of the land around me. Until I "saw" a dragon that had positioned itself on the side of tree facing me. After looking at what seemed to a tree, it appeared to be a Changewing and it was watching me closely.

I tilted my head in curiosity and as I did so it mimicked what I was doing. It was rather curious of me and I could tell it was quite mature be its size. As we stared at each other, I started to connect with it to talk. There was some barriers, but after a moment I was able to connect.

"How come your scales do not match with the night sky?" It asked.

"Because I was in heat for a while. But they're slowly turning back now." I said showing it some of the black with white scales. The Changewing seemed interested in the information I just told it.

"I'm sorry, but what is your name if I may ask?" I said.

"Azeroth." He replied.

"Evangelina." I said and Toothless soon come along from behind some of the forest landscape. He approached me and looked to have forgotten or settled down almost completely since earlier today. Azeroth took notice of this then switched some of his focus to Toothless's arrival. Toothless gave me a quickly check to see if I was fine and then faced Azeroth he watched. Neither of them seemed to show any signs of dislike toward each other. I quickly introduced the two to each other before we continued any further.

"Excellent, we could use your help." Toothless said joining in the connection between Azeroth and me.

"What assistance may I provide to you, Nightfury." Azeroth asked as he tilted his head to one side.

"Well, we could use some information about what one of our enemy has in store for us if we'd attack right now." Toothless said

"And what do intend give me in exchange for this information?" He replied and waited in interest of Toothless's response.

"Whatever you want." Toothless answered.

"I want to know what it's like to be among the humans." Azeroth quickly responded.

"Ok, then we have a deal." Toothless said and the two made a dragon promise of bumping heads. Afterwards, Azeroth spread his wings and disappeared into the orange sky. Meanwhile, Toothless gave a small apology for earlier, but I told him he was sort of right. Instead of going back to camp, we roamed around together enjoying each other's company. We found a cliff and watched the sun set while cuddling the other's neck. I reminded myself of the time we first connected a few months ago. Afterwards we walked back to the camp however, not before a quickly spurring match just for fun.

When we returned, everyone was gathered around the fire cooking some vegetables along with some small prey. Everyone seemed to be fine and was mostly unaware of our presents. Toothless moved to be nearly Hiccup, while I picked a place to lie down for the night. That night I felt someone was trying to poke around in my mind. I managed to keep them out of most of my private memories, but they got some of my less private ones. However, when I attempted to return a favor. I was blocked most of the time, but I too was able to retrieve some of their memories. Nothing was really interesting until I came across something as "I," was walking along side Valka in the forest.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	29. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts Ailith about having some privacy.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I hope everyone had a merry christmas this year. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

The next morning, instead of confronting Ailith in front of everyone. I chose to wait till she was alone, which wasn't really that hard at this point. She wants to gather some food for later, which I took this as my chance and went with her. After we had some distance between the two of us and the group, I chose to question her.

"So what were you doing last night?" I said trying to sound calm and non-accusing.

"Going to sleep." She said sounding unaware of what I was talking about

"Ok, I'll just get to the point. You were trying to poke around in my head last night for no reason." I said somewhat angrily, but restraining as most of it as possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, don't try to be innocent with me. I know it was you who did it." I said rolling my eyes.

"What makes you think it was me?" She responded.

"Well these memories I get from them last night." I said and started to show the memories to her. After just a couple, she stopped dead in her track. Ailith remained relatively speechless for a few moments before saying anything.

"So you discovered what I've been up to." She said not moving a muscle.

"Why'd you do it, Ailith? Couldn't you have just asked me first?" I said.

"I wanted to know you better, but you did seem too talkative with me. I honestly thought about asking you first, but I thought you might say no. So I waited for you to sleep before viewing you memories when your mind was most vulnerable." She said and I didn't know whether to be angry with her or if I should've been more open with her earlier.

"How long have you been doing this?" I said calmly.

"Since yesterday and only for a few minutes before you'd figure out what's going on." Ailith replied.

"I'll forget this ever happened if you promise me to never do it again." I said taking deep breathes to slowly relieve the angry. She nodded and we continued our hunt for food. While we were hunting, I asked her what she was able to find. To some of my amazement, she mostly found the some of the memories in the castle as well as Berk. Nothing really related to my human self or my past.

After some time spent with her, we shared some information about each other till we reached camp with a rabbit and boar. We chose to talk some more somewhere away from the others. The talking could have gone on for a while, but Azeroth requested to see Toothless and me privately. After excusing myself from Ailith, I grabbed Toothless and we went to the place where we first met Azeroth. When we got there, nothing was out of place until he appeared just in front of us.

"Well, I bring both good and bad news." Azeroth said.

"What the bad news?" I replied.

"Well, they seemed to be heavily armed the average weapons such as swords, bows, spears, and shields." He responded.

"The good news?" Toothless said.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of troops. I'd say maybe around 30 troops in total." Azeroth said looking up while trying to remember the information.

"Ok, deals a deal." Toothless said and the two talked while I went back to camp to give Hiccup the news.

Everyone was gathered around the campfire talking as I went to get Hiccup who was busy talking to his mom about dragons. I gave a small tuck on his clothing to get his attentions. When I did, gave another I gentle tug on his arm to get him to follow me away from the group. Once we were out of both sight and hearing range, I changed into the human form.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked unsure of what was going to be said.

"If we were to attack as we are now, it'll be a death wish. They both outnumbered us and have a large collection of weapons." I replied as I stretched my body a little.

"What if we even the playing surface a little bit to our liking?" Hiccup said with a slightly raised eyebrow. I began to think of how we could do such a doing before it finally came to me.

"I could destroy some of the weapons along with knocking out most of the troops." I said proposed the idea. Which Hiccup didn't seem to thrilled about the plan.

"How do you suppose you're going to do that?" He said a little interested to hear the plan.

"I could make something to put the enemy to sleep for a while. Then I could use my magic or I'll think of something to destroy their weapons." I said thinking the plan over. He seems both intrigued and hesitate of the plan I made.

"It not going to be easy to do if my mother find you're gone." Hiccup said looked away slightly.

"We'll say I'm going be gone for a while, but in reality I'll just fly away and land somewhere on the island. Change to human and reintroduce myself to your mother. It shouldn't be too hard to do." I said like there wasn't anything to worry about. Hiccup was about to argue against it, but seemed to get the logic of my plan. So after a quick change, the two of us head back to the others. By which time a Toothless returned after finish talking with Azeroth. I got the group of dragons into a private mind link to describe my plan to them. They were a little worried it might fail, but I assured them it would work. However, Toothless wasn't to pleased with the plan as per usual. I managed to get him to allow me to do such a plan.

Later while Valka went to sleep, Toothless, Hiccup, me, and the rest of the gang decided to go over what was going to happen in the next few days. Afterward, we all went to sleep.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco puts his plan into action and gets a look of Berk since they've left.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Welcome to the first post for this story of the year. Sorry if you were excepting a chapter last week, I was a little busy and ended up forgetting to post. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

The next day when everyone was awake, I put my plan into motion. I gave Toothless a little lick on the nose before opening my wings and pretending to fly off somewhere. After I was out of sight of the camp, I landed on the other side of the island from camp. After I changed back to human, I started my walk back to camp. During which I came across a plant known for its sleeping properties from a passing scholar who had an interest in plants. I plucked a few, which I would later use for my plan.

I simply walked into the camp and act as though I came across by accident. Valka and Alilth got defensive while the rest just stood there looking at me. It a moment before they realized I was mostly not a threat, but they seemed to have some level of suspicion of me.

"Hello everyone, sorry if I surprised you. I was exploring the island. If I may allow me to introduce myself, I'm Draco Sighvatson." I said giving a proper bow to the two of them.

"I am Valka Haddock. Sorry for our rudeness, we've been dealing with a tough situation at home." She said calmly, but I could detect some skepticism.

"If I may, what is this problem by which you speak of?" I said sounding interested.

"Our village has been taken over and we're trying to take it back." Tuffnut responded.

"I see and do you have a plan?" I said and everyone seemed unsure.

"We've yet to figure one out that will work for all of us." Hiccup said. I started to pretend to think for a while before opening my mouth.

"I may suggest getting some to break the enemy down from the inside." I said

"That may work, but who is willing to do it?" Astrid said. No one seemed really willing to take part.

"I'll do it with no strings attached. Think of it as a payment in end of itself, as I get out of this place and you get your village back." I said. They thought it over and nodded. After it was all settled, Valka and me talked to each other for a bit. I got to know her a little better than I did when I was the dragon.

Later that night, Hiccup, Toothless, and I were going to start the second part of the plan. It was somewhat difficult to ride Toothless since we've gotten bigger. We agreed the dragon school was going to be a better place to start.

There appeared to be only one guard standing next to the entrance of the school. We drew ourselves lower enough for me to use one of Astrid's daggers she gave me earlier. I hit his leg and he quick dropped to the group in pain. The three of us acted quickly to avoid killing him and from anyone noticing his screams. Once he was put to sleep, I used a mind spell to gather what important information I needed. Afterwards I magical blocked his memories, then preceded to swap his clothes for my robe. We then put him in with the other villagers and told them everything was going to be fine. However, Stoick wasn't among the villagers trapped in the old kill ring.

Once everything was settled, Hiccup and Toothless left while I working to sabotage the enemy. It wasn't till the next morning that another guard approaches me.

"You're to get some sleep, sir." The guard said almost very rudely then bowed slightly however, I nodded and left him. They made lower leveled soldiers sleep in groups inside the villager's houses, while higher leveled soldiers slept in individual houses. The Great hall was used for eating and was where any planning took place. It was there that I was going to make my strike first once I've prepared the plant. However, I was quite tired so I went to "my" bed for some needed rest.

When I got to the house, it was pretty clean and well managed both inside and out. Two beds on either side of each other sat near the back of the house. After I removed the gear and started a warm fire, I claimed one of the beds.

It was later in the day that I woke up to find someone else sleeping in the bed opposite of me. I didn't wish to bother them so I quietly walked outside. Once outside, I walked to the Great hall to grab a bite and to figure out some details. As I walked, I noticed the village hadn't changed at all except for the people since we left it some time ago.

When I get something to eat and sat down, I began looking over the soldier's memories. I soon learned that this was a scout group for the large army that was to come later. It was probably going to be at more or less a week before the main army was to reach Berk. So I told Toothless to tell Hiccup this. As well as to perhaps consider calling for troops from back home to assist in the inevitable. I looked through the memories and couldn't find where they were keep Stoick, which wasn't good. I'd asked one of the soldiers sitting next to me, which he'd replied, "the prisoners are kept on the ships." I sighed and thanked the man for the information. I later thought of how I was going to "spice" the food, but the troops shared the duties and I'd be cooking tomorrow. It made my plan go a lot smoother.

After I'd finished my meal, I was to roam about the village for any intruders. As I walked around, some soldier I'd pass would give me a passing glance. Eventually I made my way to the docks to find one ship docked. From a distance, their ship seemed about the same size as Berk's ships. But as I got closer it was apparent the ship was larger in size, as well as it had a catapult mounted to the front it. A guard stood on the docks with a small staff and a shield in hand. As I approached, the guard readied his weapon before lowing it.

"What is your business here, sir?" The guard said.

"I wish to see the prisoner alone." I responded.

"If you're trying to get something out of him. Good luck. He hasn't talked much since we've invaded this island a few days ago." The guard said as he walked pass.

After the guard left, I hopped aboard the large ship to find a large man being held down by metal shackles and ankle braces.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	31. Stoick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco questions Stoick before bringing food to the dragons in the tunnels.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

I slowly approach the sleeping looking man, trying to be quiet. When I got close enough, I put my weapon and shield on the deck. I could see it was Stoick just by this size and his clothes.

"Have you come to torture me some more?" Stoick said, as I was about to give him a shake.

"No, I've come to rescue you and Berk." I said as quietly as I could for him to hear. Stoick slowly raised his head and I could see he was slightly beaten in the face. He was a little surprised to see me.

"Where's Hiccup?" He said with concern and attempted to get up, but the braces held him pretty well.

"He's safe with the others far from here. It's just me for now. What happened since we left?" I replied.

"Everything was peaceful till a few days ago then these outsiders showed up and took over Berk. We managed to reduce some of their numbers at first. But eventually we failed and some of the dragons left us. Some of them stayed with the young dragons, which I'm guessing are in the tunnels." He said at a fast pace.

"And it's only the beginning, there's a army coming in about a week if we don't do something. Can you break free from the bonds?" I asked.

"No." He replied. I quickly unlocked the bonds and altered them so it won't lock then put them back on.

"I have a plan. So when you see a chance for escapes then take it. There's a secluded beach not far from here to the west, so that's where we'll get you out. I'll let the group know you're mostly alright and be ready to pick you up." I said getting up. He nodded back. In the corner of my eye, I could see the guard was coming back.

"Sorry about this, but just go with it." I whispered before punching him in the chest.

"You're useless you know that. We should've threw you out to sea the first day." I yelled.

"He... he... he... You're getting nothing from you." He said resuming his previous sleeping position. I quickly grab my weapon and shield then storm off bumping the guard on the shoulder as I passed. I continued this till I was out of sight.

I resumed "my duties" of roaming the village for any unwanted trespassers until it was dark, during which time I alerted the others of what was happening so far. As well as to tell them of Stoick and that he'll need a pick up. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, someone started shouting for everyone to get to the docks. So playing the part, I quickly grabbed my things and ran to the docks.

The dock had a few ships docked that weren't there since I was here earlier. There were some people down below aboard the ship Stoick was being held on. I counted ten guards as well as a couple of captains were standing around on the ship. I sheathed my sword as I approached the groups of soldiers. One of them was sat still against a large wine barrel seemingly unable to respond. Some of the soldiers noticed as I came closer, but most were too busy with what was going on. The two captains started to question the guard that happened to come across this incident.

"What happened here?" One of captains said rather rudely, which could be the sudden awaking.

"I don't know what happened. When I was walking around, I look down here to find him there and the prisoner just jumped in the water." He said pointing to the man on the dock, then to the end of the dock.

"Ok, organize a few troops and take a boat around the island one time. If nothing turns up, then we'll perform a full search in the morning." The other captain spoke before the two walked off. After they left, some of the soldiers hopped onto one of the small ships and set off into the night. While the rest of us went back to what were doing before it happened.

The next morning I woke up early to prepare the sleeping flower then put it in my right sleeve. My rooming companion was busily snoring the day away while I left to the Great Hall.

Upon arriving inside the Great Hall, there was a few other people busy making something to eat for themselves at the moment. I simply started cooking a stew and would later add the "secret ingredient" to it.

Later after the stew was finished, I managed to sneak away with some fishing supplies and a bucket. After some fishing at a beach, I used one of the tunnel entrances to find the dragons. It while sometime despite the conditions, but the older dragons at first didn't seem it know who I was. After which they happily took the fish and giving it to the young dragons first before taking a small bit for themselves. I quickly talking to the old dragons of what had happened over the last few days and it was pretty close to what Stoick explain earlier. Before I left, I assumed them that they'll be able to leave these tunnels soon.

It didn't take long to get to the village, but one of the captains happened to notice my return and caught up to me.

"What were you doing out in the woods?" He asked

"I was making sure there was no one in the wood that could give us a surprise attack." I said with some nervousness in my head.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Alright, go watch over the prisoners at the arena." He said waving me off and watched as I left him.

I switched with the guard at the dragon academy and stood watch waiting for the moment. I guessed it would be a few hours before the guards would take a break at the Great Hall. The effects of the flower would take a while after eating and may last at least half an hour or more. But it depended of the individual person taking the sleeping flower.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	32. Reclaim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and the gang make their strike against the enemy troops.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

After about half an hour after I guessed mealtime was suppose to be, I went inside and found the man from a couple days ago. I quickly changed clothes with him and brought him outside before knocking him out. I carefully instructed the villages of what needed to be done, we charged toward the village.

As we ran about the village, there were various soldiers lying on the ground knocked out by the flower. While there were some that were slowly taking in the effects of the flower. But they were mostly weak and were easy to defeat. The villagers took the unconscious troops to the arena while I contacted the other it was alright to come back home. During the wait, I hurried to the tunnels to retrieve the dragons from their temporary home. The children were so happy to be rid of the dark and cramped space.

It didn't take long before the group arrived at the reclaimed Berk with Stoick and Valka. Everyone was surprised when they saw her, but she didn't seem too talkative other then to Stoick, and the rest the gang. She mainly gave a pleasant smile along with a small wave as we walked toward the Great Hall. Once inside, we started planning the counter-attack. But it we agreed that we'd question the prisoners before proceeding. As we discussed the plan, Tuffnut took some of the spiced stew and was out within a few minutes. After we finished, I disposed of the stew before everyone else got an idea to try it.

After about an hour later, the soldier regained consciousness and were quite cross with us. We carefully picked out the captains and brought them each to a house for questioning. Once inside, we'd carefully tied them to a chair with some rope and a blindfold. It was Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and myself.

"Ah, how the tables have turned." Stoick said punching his fists toward while looking at the captain. The captain merely looked for a brief moment before looking away. Fishlegs turned away from the torture that was to come.

"You'll get nothing from me you savages." The captain said.

"We'll see about that." Stoick replied before punching him in the chest area. It knocked the wind out of the captain. Took a few more blows before he showed any shows of internal injury.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll TALK!" He said after about a few more minutes of enduring the punching session.

"Tell us what you know." Hiccup said getting near to injured prisoner.

"We're just a advance troop, but we are excepting a larger force to be coming in some time soon. Eret and Drago are coming to claim the dragons found on the island and to sale them off for the highest price. That's all I know." He said and we brought Eve to tend to his injuries as best she could.

Meanwhile we regrouped in the Great Hall for some further planning. We'd sent out a two-person group to scout in each direction from back for about three days time. We'd assess what we were dealing with and report back to the others. It was also agreed upon that we would request the assistance of other clans if they were willing to help.

Hiccup and Astrid would head in the northern direction while me and Fishlegs would head south. Tuff and Ruffnut would head to the east leaving Stoick and Snotlout to the west. Some of the wild dragons agreed to protect Berk during our left of absence. Gobber was to be in charge when Stoick was away. After everything was settled and was relativity back in order, we set off in our general directions.

The three of us talked to each other to keep from boredom, but it was mostly between Meatlug and me. We began talking about our children, although my were back with both my and Toothless's parents. She said she was quite glad seeing her five children again, but was quite kind when she talked about it. Knowing that our family is separated till this event is taken care of.

We headed toward Hysteria Island as we could use their creativity and somewhat ruthless fighting style. As we neared, I changed into human form and landed onto Meatlug's back. We landed in the village with the people somewhat surprised to see us. They drew their weapons, but made no intension to attack us right away.

"We come in peace. We just want to talk with your chief." I said with my hands held high and looking at the people. Soon a medium sized man appeared from the group and a hand on his sword. He was kind of tall and slightly fat with brown hair and blue blues. He wore lamellar armor on his chest and some clothing underneath. I soon lowered me arms and got off of Meatlug.

"Why have you come here?" The man said still holding his sword's grip.

"We need your help. They is going to be an attack on Berk within a weeks time and we could use as much help as we can." I said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow our clan to help you." He said then began waking away.

"What if I agreed to have Hiccup give you some of his creations?" I quick said without much thought. This got the chief's attention. Fishlegs thought this wouldn't go well with Hiccup. However, after some talking with him through Toothless. We all eventually agreed to make a deal.

Later the chief forced us to stay and treated us to dinner. We learned that the chief was called, "Norman the thinker." Being that he rather think stuff through then to take such action. After we ate, Norman took us to an unoccupied house and told us this was where'd sleep. Meatlug slept outside near one of the bedside windows. Fishlegs went to sleep while I practiced sword moves before going to sleep.

**I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	33. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meatlug and Draco are exploring the area south of Berk to hopefully find the unknown enemy.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Apologizes if you were excepting a chapter in the past two weeks. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

The next morning, the chief allowed us to have breakfast before setting off. After we were out of sight from Hysteria Island, I got off Meatlug and changed. We continued south till our stomach growled for food. Fishlegs some of his packed food while Meatlug and I hovered over a spot where we'd each try to catch something. I went first and grabbed some fish before switching with Meatlug. I didn't mind having Fishlegs on me for a while, till She was done getting her fill of fish. Afterwards we continued our journey south.

Little after our lunch, Thornado informed us we'd made a pact with the bog-burglars despite their competitiveness. During which time I told him of our agreement with the Hysteric tribe. After which he gave us a mind-full of rage as to why not to ally with the Hysteria tribe. Then we broke off the connection and we resumed our duties.

Toothless later told us we made a temporary truce with Alvin since he wants to capture Berk himself some day. Therefore he didn't want to let these invaders beat him to the punch. After we'd finished off the invaders, he'd agreed to return to Outcast island to later some day take over Berk. With these additions, I figured we'd be in relatively good shape facing off the large army. But I worried something was amiss although couldn't quite put a paw on it.

The rest of the day was rather boring as we had almost nothing to, but fly till we tired. We landed on a small island just before nightfall. Fishlegs went about setting up camp, while Meatlug and I gathered food. After which we bought some fish back for Fishlegs. Meatlug and I stood up for a little bit longer while Fishlegs slept. It a little bothered that I was here and not with the children. Some more of my white scales peeled off and lay around the campsite in little bits. The peeling was quite annoying then and is about if not more annoying now compared to before. As I experience scale peeling in my dragon state and skin peeling in my human form. So either way I'm stuck with peeling in both forms, and I had to let it happen natural. Since magic or peeling it myself could result in damaging the new scale or skin underneath in some way.

That night I recalled the day I fought Aesa and killed before later being revived. Something about that memory bothers me to no end. I don't quite get what I'm trying to tell myself by remembering this event.

The next morning I awoke to a ray of sunshine in my face, which I didn't find too pleasant. Meatlug and Fishlegs were already up and went about cooking some food. I asked Meatlug when she awoke if my body was reacting the way it did with Toothless that one time. She replied I gave minor movements and some noises, but was relatively sound asleep.

After Fishlegs packed up his things, we set off continuing south as intended. The flight was rather boring. Although Meatlug and I would sometimes talk to pass the boredom, but it could only do so much to relieve the boredom. I'd sometimes talk to the others, but that too could only do so much. I tried doing some maneuvers to help, but it too got bordering after a while and was using up more energy. I just bared the boredom as best I could while trying to stay focused with everything I had to do.

We landed on an island as the day drew to an end and tomorrow was to be our final day of scouting. Once Fishlegs settled and everything was taken care of, we watched the stars in the sky. Later, Fishlegs and Meatlug went to sleep while I stayed up longer since I slept a in the day. However it I managed to stay up another couple hours before feeling tired.

The next morning was somewhat foggy which made things a little difficult to do. We leap into the air and headed south with no sign of the army. The fog hung down toward the sea and didn't blind the view from the air. It seemed like the information we'd gather was false and it was just a group of well skilled warriors.

"Hey. Hey we need to tell you something." Barf and Belch said to all of us mentally.

"What is it?" Toothless replied calmly.

"Remember that thing we're suppose to be looking for?" They said sound casual.

"What about it?" Stormfly said sounding a little annoyed.

"We found it off in the distance." They answered.

"Everyone head back home immediately! We must plan our attack before they arrive." Toothless said. After hearing that, the two of us suddenly turned around that Fishlegs almost fell off of Meatlug. Although I felt like laughing, now was not the time to be such a thing. We started to fly a little faster than we were normally going the past couple days. I could've flown faster, however I felt I needed to stick around the two of them.

**I regard to inform you if you like these stories, I'm thinking of ending it for a brief time either in the next or upcoming chapters. I feel this story is getting drawn out and I don't want people to lose too much interest in the stories. But not to worry if you want it to continue, it will be back. I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	34. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the upcoming battle.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Apologizes if you were excepting a chapter in the past two weeks. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

It took about half a day to a day of flying to get back to Berk as quickly as we could. Everyone had to wait for us to arrive before proceeding forward with any attack strategies. We all met inside the Great hall shortly after Meatlug and I got back. Everyone seemed focused for the most part, some of them seemed to mumble about some things occasionally. Valka was in the room and I didn't feel like changing in front of her. Alilth was waiting outside and didn't feel like taking a risk with her either, as it could draw some attention from either of them. I sat quietly with Toothless most of the time since we couldn't do much about in the meeting. We decided to close our eyes and we attempted to reach out to Arne through the mental connected.

"Hello, my son and his mate. What news do you bring?" Arne responded back.

"Berk in about to enter a war with the dragon trappers you told us of while we were staying at castle." Toothless said. This seemed to trouble Arne a little.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He said with concern.

"You may send some troops if you wish, but I do not know of their numbers or skill." Toothless replied back.

"I will send a few knights to assist, but that is the most I can do while these peace keeping meeting are taking place. Perhaps when things improve here, I may be about to assist you better." Arne said feeling somewhat powerless against what was to come.

"I know you want to help. Do not worry we will ensure that neither Berk or us will fall to these invaders. Now if I may change the subject, how are the children since we left?" I said.

"Thank you. The children are doing well, wishing to see their parents." Arne said.

"No thank you for taking care of our children." I replied. After a moment later, we started to hear muffled voices that meant it was time to say good-bye.

"We must go now. We hope to be back soon." Toothless said, after Arne said his goodbye. We opened our eyes to Hiccup standing in front of us with a somewhat upset face.

"Ok, now that we've got everyone attention we can began. We're going to use a layered attack. Outcasts and Hysteria will be put in front, while the Bog-Burglars and us are going to be behind them. We'll be using some of the dragons throughout the entire attack. Now are there any questions?" Hiccup said going over the plan.

"How long do you think we'll have before they arrive? Do you think we will be able to setup the necessary defenses in time?" Stoick asked.

"We have at least two days if not three." Hiccup answered.

"Well, if there isn't anything else. Then we'd better get started at soon as possible." Astrid said and everyone left. I sneak off into the forts to change to help in the black smith shop. I found Gobber hammering away on a sword. Hiccup wasn't in since he was busy telling the other tribes and their chief of what was going to happen. The two of us worked on the weapons and shields like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't until later that Hiccup was able to give us some help. We work till it was well into night before going to sleep. I stayed in Hiccup's house for the time being as it allowed me to stay inside of Berk instead in the forest.

The next morning was rather busy for everyone to get prepared for the upcoming battle. Mostly it was adult running about the village while the children stayed inside for fear of an attack. We worked in the forge till our stomachs grumbled.

"What should we do with these people in the Kill-Ring?" I ask before taking a sip of the stew.

"I don't know. We could use them, however they may betray us when we're not looking." Hiccup answered.

"What if we offered them their freedom for helping us?" I asked.

"That could work, but it's not guaranteed to work." Astrid answered. I pondered for a moment before saying another word.

"What if we devised a test of some sort to test their loyalty?" I said. Everyone began to think it over.

"How do you propose to do that?" Tuffnut replied.

"We split the prisoners into either individual or a small group. Make them do a task of some sort. Then we'll introduce something like a knife or something they could use against us. If they attempt to grab it, then we'll know whether or not we may trust them. However, after each one has gone through the test, we much separate them from the reach. So that the other prisoners do not know what may be going on." I said

"I don't know about this?" Hiccup answered.

"How about if I were to volunteer to do this? Will that ease you a little bit?" I asked.

"No, but they may provide useful when the battle starts." He replied.

"Very well, I'll clear it up with Stoick and then we can start today or tomorrow. Whichever you feel is better." I answered before finishing the stew and going about my business. It didn't take long to Stoick going about the village making sure everything was going smoothly. After some convincing, he would allow us to execute the plan.

**I regard to inform you if you like these stories, I'm thinking of ending it for a brief time either in the next or upcoming chapters. I feel this story is getting drawn out and I don't want people to lose too much interest in the stories. But not to worry if you want it to continue, it will be back. I am unsure if I'll have a chapter for you for next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	35. Call to Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sorts through the prisoners to farther increase their numbers before going into battle. After which they set off for battle.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Apologizes if you were excepting a chapter with the past few weeks. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

The next morning we all gathered in the great hall to both fill our stomachs and go over final details of the plan. Each of us will take turns acting like we'd left something for the prisoners to use. The rest would be hidden while keeping an eye on them from a distance. Should they make a move for the object, that's when we'd intervene. Once we recaptured them, we'll take them to either the great hall or another place suitable for our needs. Should the prisoner prove useful, and then we'll put them to work immediately. Each prisoner would be watched for a set amount of time before we determine what we should do with him or her. It was however going to be a long day ahead of use.

After our meeting, we began going to the Kill-Ring to gather a few prisoner and brought them to the village. We paired them into groups of two or so, then set them to work doing somewhat meaningless chores while we sat quickly observing from a distance. Since this was partly my plan to begin with, I was chosen to kick it off by accidentally dropping small dull knife. I had to ensure that the prisoners noticed the knife was there. So we made it shine and I made sure it made a sound as it hit the ground. Afterwards I'd hide somewhere as well and watched. We agreed to give them about five to ten minutes before we ended the trial period.

The trail overall was somewhat boring to me, but it had to be done. I'd say about half or more of the troops made an attempt for the knife. Although some noticed it wasn't going to be useful to them after picking it up. Some were unaware the knife was dull and attempted to slash at us to keep us away from them. It took some extra time to neutralize the situation, it was handled nonetheless. About half of the prisoners passed our little test and were willing to help out cause, but it wasn't going to be without suspicions.

Not that we were unfair with our prisoners judgments, after finishing the test. We conducted another test similar to the one earlier, however with some mere changes. We enchanted a knife to get through anyone should it be used to harm someone. And then conducted individual tests with the unfavorable prisoner. The knife sat within arms reach of them with it unsheathed and in plain view. We merely asked them some questions and made our judgment based on if the knife was grabbed and/ or how the questions were answered.

We had to stop somewhere for them and we went to get our lunch at the hall. Afterwards we continued with the test and get a little less than half of the reject prisoners to help. The rest were taken to the jails since the number of prisoners was reduced hugely. We returned to our duties and did the best we could to prepare the village and us by the end of the day.

The next morning we still prepare, but the ally ships and troops started floating into the docks. Stoick had the head of the ally troops to dock while the other dropped anchor and waited aboard ship. Hiccup, Stoick and the other leaders gathered in the great hall to go over the counter-attack plan in detail. While the rest of us did any and all last minute necessary preparations. Once I felt anything was ready, I ran off into the forest to get myself changed into the proper form. However, before I did so, I gave a small pray to both Viking and dragon gods for safety in battle to everyone. I also checked if I could handle my human self if the need arise in battle. Once I was happy with myself, I changed into the nightfury and went back to the village.

We gathered all the supplies and people onto the boat and set off to the west with our allies in tow. Meanwhile, all of us dragons (wild and non-wild) and riders got ready before shortly joining the others at sea. I caught some of the wild dragons giving a prayer to the sun and moon dragon for safety in battle. Some however, prayed for the safety of their family should they be killed in battle or worse. Once all of us were ready, we left Berk to join up with the armada.

After a while of travel time, we all settled on an island some distance away from Berk. We began constructing some catapults and other defensive measures. It didn't take long to build them considering the amount of help we had at hand. Once they were finished, mostly everyone set up camp while some of the ships and dragons circled the island.

The humans and our riders were in the camp while the dragons were staying outside of the camp. Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and I formed a small group while, Toothless stayed with Hiccup for a while before joining us.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Toothless said as he came closer to us. There was a slight pause amongst our group.

"I'll do what I must to succeed." Hookfang answered.

"I'll do the same, but I will also do what I must to survive." I answered. Meatlug seemed to share the same ideal as my.

"I see. Then let the winds gust and the seas crush our enemies so we may succeed." Toothless said before walking from and chatting a bit with the other dragons. I myself did the same thing before going to sleep. The last I dreamt about the children before I started the recall the time I spent with Aesa. Up until I was killed and then it was just emptiness. I imagined I was in a white room, but there was nothing really tell me it was. It just felt like room and nothing more or less than that. When I attempted to walk in one direction, it seemed to enlarge itself to make it seem like it could go on for eternality. I didn't know why I was dreaming of this room, but I was.

**Those of you who have read that this was going to be the last chapter, I've changed my mind. I will be continuing it for a few more chapters, but I don't know if it will be in this story or in a new one. We will see what happens in the future. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins for the everyone and whether if they win or not will be determined in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks MrK for the comment and I will be addressing that issue in the future chapters. Which, I've done a little be here and will be doing later.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Apologizes if you were excepting a chapter within the past few weeks. But, this is probably going to be the last chapter in this story. I intend on continuing it in a new story. I do have some ideas where I want to go with the story, but I very much welcome reader input. I would like to say thank you to you the audience for reading this and/or previous story so far. Here's the next part in the story.**

The next morning I woke up to an almost pleasant morning if it wasn't for all the moving around. Everyone (human & dragon) was busy shuffling about doing stuff. Just as I stood up, Toothless approach our little groups.

"Get up guys, we need to leave now!" He roared at us. Meatlug was the only one really that hadn't already woke up. After some convincing, we got her to wake up. We followed Toothless through the somewhat hectic movements of people to where Hiccup and the others were. They made some checks with their gear before hopping on the saddles. After which we got ourselves into the air as quickly as possible. The large enemy armada appeared to look like small dots in the distance. Sometime after lifting up, the ships raised anchor and joined up with some of the other ships already circling the island. The dragons as well got themselves into the air shortly after the ships set off.

While we followed the ships from the air, I could hear the roars and through of other dragons. Some couldn't wait for the battle to start, while some wished to be elsewhere. The ages of the various dragons varied a little bit. It consisted of a mixture of elders and adolescents dragon, which there a few more adolescents than elders. The same could be said from the range of dragon species as their were more or less of one type. Although there were a few unknown species.

One type was in between a medium to small size dragon, but they had spikes from head to tail. However, its underbelly was smooth with no spikes coming out from there. The wings seemed kind of small for its body from my point of view. But they were able to fly which meant it good enough to keep them in the air. I didn't know what they were capability of doing, but those spike looked like they could do massive damage. I began forming ideas what they were able to do before asking them what they can do. I carefully ask the unknown dragon what they could do, such as fire breathing or any other meanings of attack. As well as to ask what could be done to defend themselves should the need arise.

They weren't able to breath fire, instead they could roll up into a ball while using the spikes to attack or defend. Their thick other skin protects their insides from sharp or penetrating object as they roll around. However, it hard to control or see where they're going once in the tight ball. Which meant they could be vulnerable whenever they're not curled up. I mentally call them spikers.

Another one had a ball shaped object on the back of their tails, which was obvious what they could do with it. They were on medium side of the dragon size scale. It had some protection on both front and back, but there was more on the belly side. Probably to prevent them from injuring themselves when they swung their tails. There weren't very many spikes like the other dragon, but they still had a few spike. They were able to shot a few fireballs before reaching their limit. I mentally called them firing fireball.

We didn't leave very far from our fortified island so as to have some safety if we need to fall back. The plan was to have the dragons flying above the clouds for cover until the Vikings signaled to us the attack has started. At which pointed we'd bring down an array of attacks on them, then the Vikings would begin to attack. Then the dragons would join the Vikings in the attack.

For what felt like the longest time, nothing seemed to be happening down below as there was nothing signaling us. I thought about taking a peek below, but then I could let the enemy know of our possible attack. Eventually a flaming ball appeared from the clouds before dropping down and out of sight. Being bored of our minds, we took that as the signal and folded our wings in.

Once we'd cleared the clouds, we saw a mess of ships against ships with its crew ready to attack the other. We used the ship's flag colors to lessen the confusion when we were diving in for our first attack. Although we didn't guarantee we'd miss every one of our ships, we hit a few of our own forces with minimal damage to ship and crew. Some of us gave it all they had, while some were in more of a reserved state to attack later. A few enemy ships were sunk, but some of its crew swam to other surrounding ships. Next the Gronckles and other slow moving dragons climbed to begin another dive. While the rest of us gave a high-speed attack using our fire before saving it as they attacked each of the ships.

I lost sight of the gang after we were given the signal and just started attacking from ship to ship. I couldn't quite see where they were since I focused on the fights I was having. I did my best not to kill them, but it didn't mean they weren't in a lot of pain. Although killing them would be easy, that wasn't in my nature to kill people. At least without a reason to do so, which this wasn't one of them. Although I was doing alright, I'd get a few cuts here and there sometimes. The same could be said for everyone else in the fight, more or less.

The fighting seemed almost nonstop as one after the other kept rushing toward me and to the other fighters. They'd come charging in one by one and sometimes more one. While each one tried to get a hit in me, before going down. But sometimes they'd get up to strike again with some success before going down again. This constant attack made it somewhat hard to get airborne without the threat of being killed. So I was left to attack from aboard the ship.

"What's a battle with injuries." One of things I said to myself every time I felt a sting from a weapon hitting me. Some of the pain I was feeling was dulled a bit due to the rush I was feeling in battle. At some point I was able to catch a glimpse of Hiccup on Toothless riding past. Before turning my attention to the fight I was having.

In almost what left like a minute or less, the battle was over with the enemy retreating. I was on one of our ships due to an injured wing. Which wasn't hurting like it did once before. Anyway, I wasn't the only one not flying back as there were others aboard various ships. In the meantime I was stuck on a mess covered ships along with some people who were just the same. Not that I was complaining about it, it's just that I'd much rather be flying. I didn't notice much blood was pouring out from the cuts like they did a while ago. Although there could be a reasonably explanation to this and focus on other thoughts. I began to ponder the possibly the enemy may strike again with another large force like they did moments again. Except that we'd be weaker than before from the attack earlier, but there was no evidence to support the theory. To which I simply enjoyed the ride as much I was could without jumping into the cold water and swimming. Some of the Viking chattered about the battle just moments ago and to "improve" for later storytelling. Since no one could understand exactly what I say, I sat down and closed my eyes to relax.

Once we'd gotten back could we fully see the damaged we'd suffered from battle. Three ships were lost along with thirty or more humans and dragons lost I heard them say. Although that was just a guess for now until they could fully count it. I hoped none of my friends were killed, but a thought in the back of my mind told me they would be fine. I walked to where we were last night thinking they'd maybe do the same. It took a while before I'd get an answer.

**This will probably be the last chapter in this story, but it will be continued at a later date. We will see what happens in the future. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Please do share any ideas you have of the story, and/ or your opinion of it. And if you have any questions about the story, I'm more than happy to answer them. Anyway Enjoy!**


End file.
